L'avenir dans le passé
by Serrena Snape
Summary: Harry, le rejeton Malfoy et la fille Snape vont dans le passé, pour le reste de leur vie. Ils vont avoir une chance de tuer Voldemort et d'avoir une vie meilleur. Harry se rend compte que ces parents ne sont pas comme il les avait imaginé. JP/CS HP/SB
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Arrivée.

Albus Dumbeldore arpentait les couloirs sombres de son école, Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, créée il y a plus de milles ans par les quatres sorcière et sorcier de l'époque.

Au fils des ans et des générations d'élèves qui se sont succédées, l'école était devenue un lieu stratégique pour tout enjeux politique et pour toutes les guerres qui ont surgit au cours des époques.

Albus fut lui même élève dans cette école. Il fut également un acteur principale la socièté sorcière. Vainqueur d'une guerre impitoyable, il avait fait et vu des actes de magie à la fois spectaculaire et effroyable. Il soupirait de lassitude fasse à l'approche de cette nouvelle guerre qui avait éclatée il y a quelque temps.

Simplement pour une histoire de pureté de sang, que des tueurie et des massacres de famille entière étaient perpétrés. Le ministère s'inlisait dans leur effort de rassurer la population et promettait de venir à bout de ce Lord de pacotille en quelques semaines. Il y a de ça des années que le ministère le promettait, mais les aurors manquaient d'indices et d'effectifs, et le ministère se laissait peu à peu corromppre et inflitré par les partisant du Lord.

Albus, connaissant la véritable identité du Lord Voldemort, savait partinement que le ministère ne l'arrêtera pas si facilement. Les promesses et les idées qu'il insufle séduisent de plus en plus de monde. Une vague de terreur et d'incertitude envahissaient peu à peu la population et plus personne ne se faisait confiance. Diviser pour mieux régner

Voldemort en est venue à recruter au sein même de l'école, espionnant Poudlard et ces défenses afin d'en prendre posséssion, s'assurant ainsi la capitulation du gouvernement. Albus dû, malgrès lui en faire de même. Chargeant ainsi des jeunes de 20 ans, à espionner pour lui.

Voyant l'incompétence du ministère face à cette menace, il créa ici, l'Ordre du Phénix, ayant pour seule objectif, de debarrasser le monde de ce fléau.

Alors qu'il arrivait au 7ème étage, il sourit au souvenir de la salle sur demande. Une salle bien pratique. Il se dirigea vers elle, decidé à s'offrir une petite ballade dans la clairière de son enfance.

Arrivé à un mètre de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant sortir trois intrus. Certainement pas des élèves, trop agés. Ils devaient avoir 22 ans.

Le premier étaient un homme, brun, de longs cheveux retenue en catogan, un visage rustre et masulin. Une machoire carré, un petit nez, une fine bouche rose, une peau halée. Un corps musclé et puissant. Habillé d'une tunique noir à col mao, d'un patalon noir et de bottes, le tout recouvert d'une cape toute aussi noir. Il respirait la puissance et le respect.

Le deuxième était, physiquement, son exact opposé. Une peau fine et laiteuse, d'un blond platine lui arrivant à la machoire. Des traits fins et aristocratique. Un nez droit et une petite bouche. Tout aussi grand, moins musclé et élancé. Il était habillé de la même manière que son compagnon.

Entre les deux jeunes hommes, une jeune femme. D'une magnifique beauté, grande brune. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, augmentant sa froideur. Un visage fin, une peau de porcelaine, un petit nez retroussé, une bouche rose pulpeuse, des formes magnifique et des yeux noirs particulièrement intense. Elle portait un patalon de cuir, la mollant à la perfection, un petit tee-shirt, laissant entre voir un ventre plat, de bottes à talon haut, recouverte d'une cape noire.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Albus sur le défensive.

- Le futur. Répondit la jeune femme la voix enroué et rauque.

- Votre bureau semble plus indiqué pour cette conversation. Proposa le blond d'une vois neutre.

Approuvant cette idée, Albus les couduisit dans son bureau, fit apparaitre des fauteuils et du thé qu'il leur servit. Et reposa sa question.

- Mon nom. Commença le brun. est Harry James Potter. Mes parents sont James et Lily Potter née Evans.

Albus fallit recracher son thé. Incroyable, la jeune Lily avait accouché il y a un peu plus d'un an et il avait vu le jeune Harry, il y a quelque jours. Il posa son regard sur le blond, devinant aisement son nom.

- Je suis Drago Lucius Malfoy, fils de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et de Narcissa Hélèna Malfoy née Black. Annonça t'il inexpressif.

- Charlène, Eileen Snape. Père, Severus Tobias Snape, mère, inconnu. Recita t'elle, la voix cassé.

- Bien. Commença Albus. Votre arrivée est pour le moin suprenante et pour certain d'entre vous sont déjà née. Maintenant, il nous faut trouver un moyen de vous faire rentrer dans votre époque, sans changer le futur.

- Non. Détrompez vous, professeur. Notre arrivé n'a rien d'accidentelle. Nous sommes ici, justement pour changement le futur. Expliqua Harry, très sérieux.

- Non. Vous ne pouvez pas, cela pourrait créer un chaos...

- Non. Vous ecoutez. Contra Charlène de sa voix enrayée. Le futur n'existe plus, il n'existe plus rien là bas. Voldemort a gagner. Nous avons perdus. Il rêgne sur le monde. Il a atteint l'immortalité. Il nous est impossible de la tuer. Il a pris le pouvoir, il y a 5 ans. La chasse au Moldus et aux sangs de bourbes, fut décrété. Il y a des millon de mort. L'esclavage fut instauré, le droit de cuissage par les seigneur mangemorts fut autorisé. Poudlard n'a plus rien d'une école. C'est devenu un refuge pour tous ceux qui veulent combattre. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que Voldemort attaque le dernier bastion de résistance dans le monde. Les milliers de famille qui s'y trouvent seront massacré ou reduitent en esclavage.

- Mais Poudlard est bien plus qu'une école. Elle posséde son entité propre, sa magie. A travers d'un rêve, elle nous autorisait à retourner dans le passé, à une époque où il était encore possible de battre Voldemort. Sans condition de retour en arrière. Notre vie, maintenant elle est ici. Conclua Harry.

Albus était totalement devasté. Accablé par le futur qui les attendaient. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, tentant de réfléchir rapidement, aux actions qu'ils pouvaient mener dans l'immédiat.

- Bon, dans l'immédiat , nous ne pouvons rien faire. Je vous propose de prendre un bon repas et de vous reposer. Ce soir, c'est Halloween donc...

- QUOI ! S'écriaèrent les deux hommes. De quelle années. demanda précipitement Harry.

- 1981. Répondit le vieux directeur ne comprennant pas vraimment l'importance.

- MERDE ! Mes parents vont mourir ce soir ! S'ecria Harry en sortant en trompe du bureau. Pettegrow est leur gardien des secrets, lui et Sirius en enchangé leur rôle. C'est lui l'espion de Voldemort !

Rapidement suivit par ces deux comparses et de Dumbeldora, abasourdit par ces révélations, ils traversèrent en courrant le chateau puis le parc afin de sortir du domaine pour transplaner.

- Comment n'ai je pas vu sa traitrise. Se demanda Albus conterné et essouflé.

- La fourberie est un art chez lui. Répondit Drago.

- On transplane à 100 mètres de la maison. Ordonna Harry avant de disparaitre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, le village était clame et silencieux. Ils s'approchèrent doucement de la maison. Rapidement ils virent des flash de lumière eclairant le rez de chassé.

- Merde, il est déjà là. Grogna Harry. Drake, Tu t'occupe de ma mère et de Harry. Change ta couleur de cheveux sinon elle va prendre peur. Charlie, tu fais une diversion et tu sors mon père de là. Je m'occupe de l'arrière et couvirirais de votre retraite. Vous. Ordonna t'il à Dumbeldore. Prevenez les Aurors et mettez en alerte Pomfresh, on se retrouve tous à Poudlard.

Albus admira le plan stratégique du jeune Potter, si rapidement mit en place. Il vit Drago Malfoy, les cheveux chatain, se faufiller par une fenêtre du premier étage. Harry courrut rapidement, faisant le tour de la maison. Lui, il transplana au bureau des aurors.

Charlie s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, repérant facilement Voldemort, au centre de la pièce, attaquant avec férocité, James Potter, retranché derrière un gros fauteuil, qui ne fera pas long feu.

Attaquant par surprise, elle lui envoya un sort informulé. Voldemort vola à travers la pièce. James Potter en profita pour changer de place et se mettre à couvert derrière le mur, près de l'escalier. Voldemort, surpris dans un premier temps, se repris rapidement. Charlie le regardait avec isolence.

- Qui es tu pour oser t'en prendre au seigneur des ténèbres ? siffla t'il d'une voix aigue.

- Oh, je vous interrompu peu être ? Vous m'en voyez navrés. Dit elle faussement désolé. Mais quant même Potter, vous en prendre à un veillard, vous n'avez pas honte?

- Comment ose tu ? S'insurgea t'il de plus en plus furieux.

- En ouvrant la bouche. Non vranchement, un homme plein de vigueur et de fougue comme vous, attaquer un vieillard, on ne vous à jamais dit que cela était mal poli.

- Je n'est jamais écouté mes parents. Dit James en entrant dans son jeu, voyant Voldemort de plus en plus enragé.

- Ah, les jeunes, ils n'ont plus aucune éducation. Se moqua t'elle.

Prévisible, Voldemort perdit le contrôle de ses nerfs et attaque avec une grande férocité. James admira cette jeune femme combattre avec une adresse et une déxtérité qu'il n'aura jamais. se fouttre de la gueule de Voldemort, était non seulement suicidaire mais en plus lui tenir tête en combat singulier, relevait du prodige. James l'observait avec attention. Ses gestes et ses enchainements de pas étaient spectaculaire. Il attaquait Voldemort autand qu'il pouvait. Elle lui offrait un merveilleuse deversion. Brusquement elle se refugia contre lui, près du mur. Pris en etau entre le mur et son corps chaud, James eu du mal à respirer. Les sorts de Voldemort sifflaient à leur oreilles.

- BLONDINET !! Cria t'elle gravement faisant vibrer sa cage thoracique.

- C'est bon, la mère et l'enfant sont en sécurité, on passe au plan B. Dit une voix masculine venant du premier étage.

- Mr Potter. Dit elle en s'adressant à lui le regardant droit dans les yeux. Notre rôle d'appât et de diversion est terminé, nous pouvons partir.

- Mais...

- Votre femme et votre fils sont en securité. Venez. Faîtes moi confiance. Le pria t'elle.

James plogea son regard noisette dans les puits noirs sans fond de cette femme. Des millions de paillions parcouru son ventre en quelques secondes, sa gorge devint sèche et il lui était difficile de parler. Pourquoi cette femme le faisait réagir comme cela. Il était amoureux de Lily, il aimait sa femme. Même si en ce moment, cela n'allait pas très fort, ils s'aimaient. La naissance d'Harry, les avaient rapprochés, mais depuis 5 mois les disputes et les enguelades étaient de plus ene plus fréquente. La tension à la maison était devenue parfois si insoutenable, su'in en était venu à s'inventer du travail pour rentrer le plus tard possible chez lui.

Devant ce regard à la neutre et si expressif en même temps, devant ce petit nez retroussé, devant cette bouche pulpeuse qu'il avait brusquement envie de croquer à pleine dents, il se sentit fondre. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

- D'accord, je vous fais confiance. Dit il soudainement.

Elle hocha la tête et se remit à hurler.

- HARRY !!!!

Puis tous s'enchaîna rapidement. Elle le tira brusquement pas le bras, l'entrainant dehors. Il eu juste le temps de voir son salon exploser et s'ecrouler sur Voldemort. Aussitôt le petit portail passé, il sentit les compressions typique du transplanage.

A l'atterrisage, James eu du mal à reconnaître l'entre de Poudlard. Aussitôt, il fut assallit par une tornade rousse.

- James !! Tu n'a rien ! J'ai eu si peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Sanglota Lily.

Il la serra maladroitement dans ces bras, tentant de la rassurer. Il vit Dimbeldore, Pomfresh, Et deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, dont sa sauveuse.

- Ca va Lily, ça va, je n'ai rien. sans cette jeune femme pour me sauver, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Expliqua t'il.

- Impossible ! S'exclama sa femme en s'arrachant de ces bras avec virulence. Tu es le meilleur aurors du ministère.

- Vous avez raison Mr Potter, vous auriez du mourir ce soir. Contra une troisième personne arrivé entre temps, surment Harry.

- Es ce une menace. Demanda agressivement sa mère.

- Non. répondit Harry d'une voix calme, assez surpris de l'agressivité de Lily. C'est ce qui aurait du se produire.

- Venez, mon bureau semble plus indiqué pour poursuivre cette conversation.

Harry demanda de convoquer d'autre personne. ils s'avancèrent vers le chateau en parlant à voix basse. Suivit de Drago et de Lily, qui portait son fils dans ces bras.

Charlie allait les suivre lorsqu'elle se fit interpellé par l'infirmière.

- Mais vous êtes bléssé, jeune fille. Constata t'elle severement.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que James s'en redit compte de l'épaule démise de la jaune femme.

- Ce n'est rien, grommala t'elle. Je m'en remettrais.

- Vous ne pouvez rester ainsi et votre vois, elle n'a rien de naturel.

- Plus tard.

- Mais Votre épaule...

Elle claqua sa langue, signe certainement d'agacement chez elle. Elle se retourna brusquement vers James qui sursauta, surpris.

- Prenez ma main. Ordonna t'elle séchement presentant sa main bléssée.

Bien qu'il voyait difficilement où elle voulait en venir, James s'excuta.

- Tirez dessus. Dit elle séchement.

Quoi ! Mais elle est complétement folle. James allait refuser, mais lorsqu'il rencontra son regad, il fut incapable de lui dire non. Un mélange de tristesse et de lassitude. Elle semblait fatigué et las. Mais las de quoi ?

Il compta jusqu'à trois et tira d'un compte sec. Un crack sinistre se fit entendre, signe que l'epaule était bien remise. Pas le moindre signe, pas le moindre cri ne franchit ses lèvres monttrant ainsi la douleur qu'elle avait du ressentir. James était abasoudit. Il se demandait qu'elle seuil de douleur elle avait du atteindre pour ne rien ressentir.

Elle fit quelque mouvements de rotations vérifiant ainsi que l'épaule. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et lui souffla un leger merci. Ce simple sourire suffit à James pour ressentir à nouveau des millions de papillon au creux de son ventre. Jamsi il n'avait ressentit cela pour Lily avec autant d'intensité, à l'époque de leur scolarité. Mais que ce passait 'il dans sa tête.

Elle se tourna vers l'infirmière, scandalisée par le geste de la jeune femme.

- Problème réglé. Dit elle narquoisement. Quant à ma voix, vous ne pouvez rien faire, j'ai les cordes vocale brisées. Maintenant, nous pouvons y aller ? Delanda t'elle séchement.

Ils rettrappèrent rapidement le premier groupe. Lily lança un regard à James, lui montrant clairement qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié sa conduite.

Comme toujours. Pensa t'il en soufflant.

Lily devenait de plus en plus exigeante, de plus en plus intransigeante. C'est à peine si il pouvait voir Remus et Sirius. Elle les jugeait irresposable et immature. Elle lui imposait ses amis chiant et emmerdant, toujours à parler de livre, ennuyeux à mourrir. Pas que James se sentait moins intellectuelle qu'eux, lui aussi, il avait lu ses livres. Mais il voyait le vie plus riche et intérressante que de la passer dans un livre. Et ça Lily n'arrivait pas à sans défaire. Ce qui fouttait vraiment la merde dans leur couple, c'est qu'elle lui imposait ces loisir. Finit le quidditch, maintenant, il devait jouer aux échecs, plus de soirée entre pote dans les bar à jouer au billard ou au fléchette, plus question d'aller en boîte de nuit. Maintenant c'était les galas de charité et les soirées mondaines. Sa femme avait changé ou alors c'est lui qui se rendait enfin compte qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun, si ce n'est l'amour qu'ils portent à leur fils.

Il marchait vers le chateau, plongée dans ces pensées de couples en périls, son regard fut attirré par sa jeune sauveuse. Elle ne devait pas être plus agé que lui et pourtant on voyait que son visage était legerement marqué par des épreuves. Des courbes magnifiques, une chute de rein à damné un saint, des fesses rondes, des seins fermes. James regardait sans vergorne et admiration son corps. Lily était belle, mais elle, elle était siblime. Un ange ténèbreux au corps de déesse, tombée du ciel noir de la nuit.

James avait du mal à gêrer ses pensées et ses sentiments.

Avant une femme comme elle, il l'aurait qualifiée de maléfique et de diabolique, ancré dans la magie noire. Une serpentarde, au corps de diablesse, qui attire les honnêtes hommes dans ses filets, pour ensuite les devorer telle une mante religieuse.

Quand, comment et pourquoi sa vision a changé ?

Es ce en voyant les horreurs de la guerre contre Voldemort ou en voyant les restes des cadavres et des corps mutilés qu'il laissé derrière lui. Ou es ce que le traihison de Peter y est pour quelque chose, sue tout le monde n'est blanc ou noir.

James avait du mal à savoir où il en était. Il avait envie de se laisser prendre dans ses filets, de se laisser glisser dans l'aura pleine de ténèbres et de désespoir. Car oui, même si elle s'efforçait de le masquer, cette jeune femme était en proie à une profonde mélancolie. Son âme était abimée, déchirée. Il divinait sa detresse et sa tristesse, elle se laissait mourrir peu à peu, comme une fleur qui se fane avant l'heure.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient arrivée au bureau du directeur. Celui ci les laissa monter et repartis dans les sombres couloirs de son école. Il fit apparaitre des fauteuils et s'installa près sa femme qui lui colla Harry dans les bras. Son fils lui semblait calme et curieux de savoir ce que allait se passer. Lorsqu'il vit le fameaux Harry qui avait fait exploser son salon, il eclata de rire, le regarda avec joie et tendit ses petites mains potellés vers lui. James était très surpris, c'est la première fois que son fils se montrait si ouvert face à des inconnus, il gigottait avec énergie sur ses genoux. Le grand brun lui fit un large sourire et se permit de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Mais enfin, James, tu es complétement inconscient ou quoi ? !!! Tu donne notre fils à des étrangers !!! Hurla Lily à moitié hystérique.

- Je t'en prie, Lily, tu pense vraiment qu'ils représenteraient un danger en étant aussi proche de Dumbeldore et nous sauvant la vie. Contra t'il calmement.

- Mais...

- Et puis Harry à l'air de bien l'aimer. Vous vous nommé également Harry, n'es ce pas ?

- Non, en effet, je me nomme également Harry. Répondit en souriant le brun.

Pour couper court à toute conversation, la porte du bureau so'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Albus, suivit d'un Sirius Black remonté comme une pendule, d'un Remus Lupin, qui se rongeait non pas les ongles mais les doigts et de Severus Snape et de Lucius Malfoy, implassible et impertubable. James ne percuta pas immédiatement. Ses meilleurs amis se jettèrent sur lui, pour qu'il raconte ce qu'il c'était passé, en parlant en même temps. Par contre Lily, elle réagit au quart de tour.

- Que font ces sales mangemorts ici ! Beugla t'elle en se levant. Dumbeldore !!! J'exige des explications !!!!

- Sale sang de bou... Lucius s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.

Une lame de sabre, datant de la 14ème dynastie, parfaitement aiguisée était posé sous sa machoire, à la base du cou.

Afin de faire cesser de brouhaha, Charlie s'interposa en menaçant Lucius et Lily.

- Fermez la tous les deux où le peux vous assurer que je vous couperez la langue. Compris ? Siffla t'elle véritablement effrayante.

Lily et Lucius hochèrent tous les deux de la tête et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils. Charlie fit disparaître ces lames et retouna s'assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Lily outrée d'être traitée ainsi, s'en pris à James.

- Et toi, tu ne dis rien ?

- Non, elle a parfaitement raison, maintenant tu pose tes fesses sur ce fauteuil et tu ferme ta bouche. Je commence en avoir marre de t'entedre hurler. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Claqua James, enfin ravis de pouvoir remettre sa femme à sa place.

Il ne lâcha pas du regard les yeux noir de la jeune femme, qui lui fit un petit clin d'oeil et un petit sourire, qui étrangement, valut tout l'or du monde pour James à cet instant. Tous furent assis, Sirius avait recupéré Harry du survivant.

- Qui commence ? Demanda Remus de sa voix posée.

Tous le onde regardaient les trois jeunes voyageurs temporel. Harry souffla et se lança.

- Comme vous le savez, je m'appele Harry....Harry James Potter...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Explication

_- Comme vous le savez, je m'appele Harry ...Harry James Potter..._

- ....

- ....

- ....

- Tu..tu es...Harry. Notre fils ?

- Oui et non. A part le physique, votre Harry et moi n'auront strictement rien en commun.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda sa mère hautaine.

- Car votre fils n'a pas perdu ses parents le 31 octobre 1981, qu'il n'a pas tué Voldemort grâce au sacrifice de sa mère, ce qui a fait rebondir son AK. Qu'il ne fut pas élevé par sa tante, qui hai tout ce qui se rapporte de près ou de loin à la magie. Qu'il ne fut pas battut, affamé et mal-traité durant toute son enfance persuadé que son prénom c'était "le monstre". Qu'il ne va pas croire que son père n'était qu'un chomeur alcoolique et sa mère, une pute des bas quartiers, mort tous les deux dans un accident de voiture. Que lorsqu'il eu 11 ans, il decouvrit qu'il était sorcier et le monde qui va avec. Il découvre qu'il est célébre pour avoir réduit à néant un fou psychopathe alors qu'il ne portait encore que des couches culottes, ne recupérant de son combat "héroïque" qu'une simple cicatrice sur la gueule. Débita Harry neutre.

A cet instant, Albus fit tomber sa tasse thé, pétrifié par cette dernièrre information. La dernière pièce du pulzze venait de se mettre en place.

- Ah ! Notre directeur vient de comprendre. Mais ne leur dites rien, il ne faut pas leur gacher la fin de l'histoire. Dit Harry très sarcastique.

- Potter, ne soit pas sarcastique, je te pris. D'habitude, c'est ma spécialité. Dit le blond faussement contrarié. Toi, c'est l'ironie, je te rappele.

- Et elle c'est quoi, alors ? Demanda t'il en pointant Charlie.

- Franchise mordante, honnêteté deconcertante...

- A la limite du fouttage de gueule. Compléta James sans s'en rendre compte.

- Oui comment tu sais cela ? Demanda avec joie, Harry.

- J'ai eu droit à une petite démonstration. Admit James rouge de confusion sous le regard intense de la brune.

- Et je suppose qu'il c'est énervé très vite ? Questionna Harry en regardant Charlie.

- Oui. Plus vite qu'un Griffondor. Je n'ai même pas pu jouer avec lui. Répondit-elle déçu.

- Charlie, tu n'a donc rien appris de mes rencontres avec face de Serpents. Avec lui, il faut du tact. Expliqua t-il professoralement.

- Du tact ? Du tact ? c'est quoi le tact ?Ah oui !!! Du tact. C'est la façon de parler du "politiquement correct", cette forme d'hypocrétie, qui empêche d'appeler une chose par son nom véritable. Comme "être verticalement concentré", un nain.

Tous eclatèrent de rire, sauf Lily qui semblait être outré par l'impolitesse de cette femme.

Depuis bien longtemps, James n'avait rigolé avec autant de franchise. Et Merlin, que cela faisait du bien. Il vit même, un leger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Lucius et de Severus. Charlie était franche et naturelle, comme Lily à une époque. Maintenant, elle était devenue une dame du monde, qui faisait attention à ce qu'elle disait, faisait des ronds de jambes à de vieilles rombières, parlant avec tact et diplomatie, donc avec hypocritie.

Harry repris son récit. Son entrée à Poudlard, son amitié, le trio d'Or, sa rivalité avec Drago, la haine de son prof de potion, la prierre philosophale, Quirell.

Puis sa deuxième année où la chambre des secrets fut ouverte. James entendit Lily murmurre que cela n'était qu'une legende et qu'il racontait des histoires. Son recit de la bataille de la chambre des secrets et du basilic, de la jeune Ginny et de l'implication de Lucius. A cet instant le mangemort se fit tout petit.

Puis sa troisième année, l'évasion de Sirius, accusé à la place de Peter et qui a dut passé 12 ans en prison pour rien, de sa rencontre avec son meilleur prof de DCFM, Remus Lupin, de la capture de Peter, des complications qui ont suivit, Peter qui se fais la malle, de leur partie de cache-cache avec un loup garou et des détraqueurs. La fuite de Sirius à dos d'hippogriffe.

Quatrième année, la coupe de feu, le tournois des trois sorciers, les dragons, le lacs, le labyrinthe et la réssurection de Voldemort, à partir de son sang.

Cinquième année, le ministère et les emmerdes qui lui ont apporté, ses visions, le lien entre lui et Voldemort, la rébellion de Poudlard contre Ombrage, le département de mystères, la mort de Sirius, la prophétie.

Sixième année, les honecruxes, la mort de Dumbeldore. Son état mourrant, son sacrifice, demandant à son espion inflitré, de le tuer lui même afin de condorter sa position après de Voldemort. Harry ne dit pas le nom du mangemort mais Severus sus que c'était lui.

Septième année, le ministère corromppu, les lois contre les sangs de bourbes, sa fuite avec ses amis, sa quête des honecruxes. Et son echec, lors de l'attaque de Poudlard, Voldemort n'eu pas la patience d'attendre et pris le contrôle du chateau et mis à l'abris le diadème perdu de Serdaigle ainsi que son serpents. Poudlard à moitié détruit, la conquette du monde par Voldemort, leur resistance, la perte au fur et à mesure de ses amis. Son combat et sa solidarité avec Drago et Charlie. Le rêve, la proposition de Poudlard et leur arrivée ici.

Puis se fut à tour de Drago de raconter sa vie. Racontant comment il fut élevé à coup de Doloris. Sa vie merdique à cause de sa mère. Aussi folle que sa soeur Bellatrix, il découvrit à l'âge de 16 ans que son père fut mis sous Impero deux après sa naissance, le rendant cruel, agressif et malvaillant. Il découvrit dans un journal intime de sa mère, qui racontait comment elle decouvrit l'infidélité de son époux avec une moldue de Londres a qui elle donna une fille, une magnifique petite soeur. Comment elle avait tué elle même le nourisson et laissé Crabbe et Goyle la violer avant de la tuer elle-même. Comment elle mis Lucius sous Impero avec l'aide de Voldemort. Après son récit, Lucius était plus pâle que jamais.

- Par Merlin. Souffla t'il désamparé. Lisa.

- On ira la chercher dès que possible, rassure toi, elle ne craindra plus rien, nous la mettre en sécurité. Le rassura Severus.

- Alors c'est vrai. Tu sors avec une Moldue ? S'étonna Sirius.

- Oui cela te pose un problème ? Dit il agressivement.

- Non mais toutes ses insultes ??

- J'ai une couverture à garder. Et si je me dévoile au grand jour, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Drago, Lisa et l'enfant qu'elle porte sont ma seule raison de vivre et je me batterais par tout les moyens pour qu'ils aient une chance d'avoir un monde meilleur. Je donnerais ma vie pour eux. S'enflamma le grand blond.

James regardait Lucius, se rendrant compte que cet homme, qui fut pendant toute sa scolarité l'un de ses meilleurs ennemis, n'est rien d'autre qu'un homme comme les autre, tentant de protéger sa famille et d'apporter le meilleur pour ses enfants.

- Et toi Severus ? Demanda sa femme. Pourquoi est tu devenue espion ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Le directeur sait pourquoi. Tu devras t'en contenter. Répondit il neutre.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'approcher de mon fils et te faire confiance, tu te trompe ! J'exige de savoir pourquoi. Dit nous pourquoi, tu es deveue espion. Pour moi ????

- Quoi ??? Demanda Snape qui ne compernnait pas sa question.

- Oui c'est cela !!! S'extasia t-elle croyant avoir deviner son secret. Tu es devenue espion pour moi. A l'école tu m'aimais, mais je t'es repoussé, pour sortir avec James. Tu es devenue espion car tu es toujours amoureux de moi !!!!

Severus, lui la regardais comme si elle était folle. Comme toute les personnes presentes dans la pièces. Puis soudain, lui et James eclatèrent de rire,. Les deux hommes étaient mort de rire. Les autres se permirent un vagne sourire. Personne ne faisait attention à la couleur rouge brique que Lily prennait face à cette honte. Concentrés sur le fou rire des deux hommes.

A les voir se comporter ainsi, Harry lui, venait de découvrir que ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre ses parents, décrit par les personnes qui avaient connue ses parents. On lui parlait " amour fou et passionné", de "plus beau couple que l'on ai jamais vu", ou encore "dingue l'un de l'autre" et " Amoureux comme au premier jour". Non en réalité, à les voir se comporter ainsi, ils divorceront d'ici moins d'un an. Il était un peu déçu, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas vraimment ces parents. Lily ne lui approterait pas l'affection maternelle dont il aurait eu besoin, et James, le regard de fiertè qu'un père peu adresser à un fils. Non, il le savait, mais il restait déçu. Ils ne pouvait pas aller contre les sentiments de ses parents. Ils vont et viennent. Il apparaissent ou ils s'estompent. En plus il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir comment son père regarde Charlie. Harry n'était sur que James ai jamais regardé sa mère avec autant d'intensité. Et puis il avait aussi remarqué que sa mère avait l'air d'être une grande emmerdeuse.

- ARRETEZ DE VOUS MOQUER DE MOI TOUS LES DEUX !!!!!! VOUS N'ETES QUE DES .....!!!!!

Les hurlements strident de Lily se perdirent dans ceux de Severus et de James qui l'insultèrent à leur tour.

- ASSSEEEZZZZ !!!!!!!! Rugit Remus visiblement en colère. Avec vos hurlements, vous faîtes pleurer Harry qui ne comprend rien à vos histoires !!!

Le pauvre petit bonhomme assit sur les genoux du loup, regardait les trois adultes avec ses grands yeux vert larmoyants.

- Ooohhhh. Tu pleure Harry. Se moque Drago en carressant la tête du survivant.

- Pas moi crétin. Maugra-t-il.

- C'est à cause de moi. dit alors la voix rauque de Charlie, toujours assise près de la fenêtre.

- Non ! supplia Severus totalement apeuré. Ne leur dit rien !

- Tout se dont vous avez besoin de savoir c'est qu'il est devenu espion en partie pour moi. Mon nom est Charlène Eileen Snape. Severus est mon père. Declara t-elle neutre

Pourquoi ?

James tournait et retournait cette question dans sa tête sans trouver de réponse.

Pourquoi le fait qu'elle soit la fille de Snape, son ennemi d'enfance, ne le génait pas. Normalement, il aurait du être dégouté, aussi malfaisante et infecte que son père. Mais non, cela ne le gênait pas. Cela ne lui faisait aucun effet. La seule question qu'il se posait, c'est comment Snape avait réussi a créer un femme aussi belle et sublime qu'elle. C'est Lily qui posa cette question.

- Allons. Comment Sevilius a-t-il réussi une enfanter une femme aussi brillante que vous ? Questionna t-elle d'une voix mielleuse, pensant la flatter.

- Comme tout homme, Mrs Potter. En se servant de sa queue.

Les hommes presents dans la pièce s'étouffèrent avec leur sa salive. Rare étaient les femmes qui osaient parler de sexe devant eux ou de ce genre de chose en public. Lily prit une jolie teinte rouge vermillon et se rassit préferant se taire. Severus regardait Charlie avec admiration et remerciement pour avoir pris sa défense.

- Pour en revenir à nos hippogiffe. Recommença Remus calmement. Si j'ai bien comprit, le jeune Harry aurait été orphelin et marqué comme l'égal de Voldemort, le comdamnant à devenir son meutrier si vous n'étiez pas intervenue.

- En effet. Approuva Harry.

- Mais de ce fait, la prophétie ne être accomplit et personne n'a le pouvoir pour tuer Voldemort. Conclua t-il.

- Si. La prohétie sera accompli.

- Mais comment j'ai du mal comprendre.

- Merci. S'exclama James d'un seul coup.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il regardait Harry avec remerciement, fierté. Il venait de comprendre.

- Vous avez sauver mon fils, car il était inutile pour lui de se faire marquer, puisque VOUS, vous l'êtes. C'est vous qui allez accomplir la prophétie à la place du petit.

- Oui, il n'avait pas à subir l'horreur que j'ai vécu. Et il n'aura pas à les vivre. Il nous faut arrêter Voldemort le plus rapidement possible pour limiter le canarge qu'il va engerdrer. Il nous faut agir vite. Le petit n'aura jamais à porter se fardeau je vous le promet.

James se leva et enlaça rudement Harry qui lui était aux anges. Enfin il recevait l'étreinte d'un père. Cette charleur protectrice qui envahissait son corps gonfla son coeur de bonheur. Puis James détourna et fit de même avec Drago, qui le recevit un peu gauchement, peu habitué à ce genre de familliarité. Lorsque enfin il s'approcha de la prénombre où se trouvait Charlie, James sentait son coeur battre en vive allure. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille fine et se laissa envahir par ce son parfum délicat, un mélange de vanille et de caramel.

- Vous jouer un jeu dangeureux. Murmure-t-elle à son oreille lui envoyant des milliers de frissons qui parcourut son corps.

- Je sais. Retorque t-il de la même façon.

C'était avec bonheur qu'il l'a sentit, elle aussi frissonner sous ses paroles, dans ses bras. Il s'arracha d'elle avec difficulté et retourna s'assoir près de Lily qui abordait un regard contrarié.

- Bon ! S'exclama Sirius. On commence pas quoi ?

- Remus semble être tout indiqué pour jouer la nounou. Commença Harry

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvéniant. Et toi qu'est ce que tu en dit ? Demanda t-il en bambin assis sur lui.

Celui-ci eclata de rire.

- Il est d'accord.

- Moi, Sirius et Lucius, on va chercher Lisa et on l'a raméne ici. Continua Drago.

- Avec Albus, nous allons commencer la localisation de Honecruxes. Fit Harry.

- Et Severus et moi, allons faire un petit tour en Italie. Dit sombrement Charlie.

- Tu...tu...sais où elle est ? Demanda Severus nerveux.

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

- Puis je me joindre au vous ? Questionna James.

Charlie ne repondit pas et regarda Severus en demandant sa réponse. Après quelques secondes, il hôcha la tête, acceptant la présence du maraudeur..

Severus se dit que si un jour, Albus venait à mourir, au moins une autre personne pourrait lui sauver la vie, en confirmant qu'il était espion.

Rapidement, tout le monde se mit en route, et au final, seul restait Lily, qui n'avait aucune tâches de confiées. Vexée et énervée que personne n'est pensée à elle. Harry vit la déconfiture de sa mère et rapidement, il lui proposa de se joindre à lui et à Albus, pour les recheches des Honecruxes.

Cela faisait mal au coeur de se dire cela mais l'attitude et les réactions de Lily lui rappelé celle de Narcissa Malfoy. Bonne femme, bourrés de frics qui ne se soucie que de son propre bien-être. Qui a l'habitude de diriger tout le monde à la baguette et a qui on ne dit pas "non". Une dame qui se soucie plus de son image et de ce qu'elle dit en société.

Au fils des années, Harry avait dévelloppé le don d'empathie et c'est, deçu et le coeur gros, qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à sa propre mère. Le fait qu'elle se soit sacrifiée pour lui dans un passé révolu, a changé beaucoup de choses. Une mère qui se sacrifie pour son enfant, une femme de coeur et d'une grande bonté. Enfin, c'est ce que l'histoire raconte, mais au final, en coulisse, sa mère était une femme exigeante qui menait son mari comme on méne une armée et qui doit se servir de son enfant pour se faire passer pour une femme du monde et de bonne socièté.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Lucius, Sirius et Drago transplanèrent afin d'amener Lisa en sécurité. Serena glissa ses mains dans celles de Severus et de James afin de les faire transplaner dans son enfance : l'enfer. La main de Severus était froide et moite. Celle de James était douce et chaude. Il fallait qu'elle soit aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle avait piqué la curiosité de James. Voir même plus. Depuis leur recontre, elle sentait son regard noisette piqué de doré, les rendant unique, sur elle. Ce regard enflammé qui la brûle de l'interieur. L'un des plus grand séducteur de Poudlard, derrière Sirius et Drago, avait-il décidé de faire d'elle sa prochaine conquête ?

Cela ne la gênait pas. Elle n'était pas contre un peut de sexe de temps en temps. Et l'idée de se taper le père de son meilleur ami ne la gênait pas non plus. Non, ce qui la gênait le plus c'était ces intentions envers elle. Espérait-il une histoire serieuse ? Elle priait que non. Elle était plus habitué à des relations sans lendemain. Les histoires sérieuses, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Pourtant c'était la première fois que son coeur s'emballait de cette façon surtout quant James la regardait. C'était la première fois que sa bouche devenait aussi séche quant il lui adressait la parole ou quant il lui faisait un petit sourire. Elle connaissait cet homme depuis seulement quelques heures et elle devenait à moitié folle, attendant avec impatience et plaisir, le moindre de ces regards et paroles à son égard.

James crut que son coeur allait exploser lorsqu'elle glissa sa petite main au creux de la sienne. Severus lui ressentit un élan de protection et d'affection envers cette jeune femme qui serait sa futur fille. Belle, brillante intélligente et forte. Sa fille était magnifique. Mais il voyait aussi sa froideur, sa détresse et son désespoir. Il se jura de la protéger jusqu'à la mort. Il avait enfin la chance d'avoir une famille. Trop vielle pour réelement la voir comme sa fille, il la voyait plus comme une petite soeur dont il avait toujours rêvé, et qu'il protégerait de tous.

Elle transplana et les fit atterrir à l'orée d'un bois tout en haut d'une colline. En contre bas de la vallée, un immense château s'imposait en contre bas.

- Elle a été vendu comme esclave par Voldemort à l'un de ces fidèles. Un conte italien d'une cruauté dont tu n'a pas idée. Je suis censé naître dans 2 jours. Dans ces murs. Mais elle ne survivera pas à l'accouchement. Je ne connaissait d'elle que son prénom. J'ignore de quelle famille elle venait. J'ai découvert l'identité de mon père lorsque que l'ont me donna l'ancienne chambre de ma mère. Enfin chambre, cellule serait le mot le plus juste. Sur un petit morceau de parchemin, caché dans une petite fissure, elle racontait comment elle remerciait l'homme qui l'avait violée, qu'elle lui pardonnait, pour avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour sauver leur deux vies. Qu'elle le remerciait de lui avoir donné un enfant.

Severus avait des larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur son visage très pâles.

- C'était lors de mon admission chez les mangemorts. A l'époque, je croyais dur comme fer aux idéaux du Lord. Mais comme la plupart d'entre nous à l'époque, je n'avais pas la moindre idée dans quoi je m'engageais. Pour lui prouver ma fidélité, il m'a ordonné de prendre de force une jeune sorcière, sang pur, à peine majeur, venant d'une famille opposé à ces idées. J'allait refuser, je ne pouvais pas faire cela. Tuer froidement et méthodiquement, ça j'en était capable mais violer une femme. Je..J'en était incapable. C'est alors qu'elle à forcé mon esprit et m'a dit de le faire sinon, sinon on y resterait tout les deux. Alors je l'ai fait. Tout en lui demandant pardon. Peu après le Lord me renvoya à Poudlard fier de moi. Aussitôt là bas, je me suis confié à Dumbeldore, me repentant de mes pêchers. Dès lors j'espionne pour lui en espèrant la retrouver pour obtenir son pardon. Quel...quel est son prènom ?

- Maria. C'est tout ce que j'ai d'elle.

- Tu connaît ce château ?

- Sur le bout des doigts. Cracha t-elle. J'ai grandit ici.

James qui avait écouté, l'estomac noué, le récit de Severus et qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici s'approcha de Charlie afin de conforter une hypothèse.

- Ta voix ?

- Ce porc m'a tellement torturé une nuit que je m'en suis déchirée les cordes vocales. Dit elle, les yeux rivé sur le chateau, brûlant de haine.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle se tendit dans un premier temps puis se relaxa, apprèciant la chaleur que cette main diffusait en elle.

- Venez, je connais un passage secret qui déboule directement dans les cachots. Dit elle déterminé.

Il marchèrent durant une trentaine de minutes pour arriver près d'une petite falaise qui se dressait devant eux. Une porte en bois, quasiment camouflée grâce à la végetation, se dessinait.

Ils parcoururent une quantité de couloirs et de galeries. Les Catacombes de Paris à côté, c'est un jeu d'enfant. Une astuces, leur dit elle, la sortie il faut toujours suivre le nord. Ils arrivèrent près d'une vielle porte. Charlie s'ouvrit avec lenteur afin d'éviter de faire du bruit. Le couloir était vide. Elle regarda sa montre.

- On a dix minutes avant que les gardes ne reviennent. Chuchotta -t-elle rapidement.

Ils longèrent encore deux couloirs de plus jusqu'à ce que Charlie ne s'arrête devant une porte de cellule glauque.. Elle versa le contenue d'une fiole qu'elle sortie de sa poche. La potion rongea silencieusement la serrure de la porte, ce qui l'ouvrit rapidement. Une forme difforme et recrquevillé se trouvaient au fond du cachot sur une mince paillasse. Maria, pleine de crasse, le visage creusé, ronde comme un ballon, qui respirait avec difficulté. Severus arriva près d'elle, tenta de la réveiller, sans résultat. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, la souleva avec facilité et retourna dans le couloir. James de son côté était horrifié par les conditions de vie et d'enfance de Charlie.

- Il lui faut des soins et vite. Elle ne va pas tenir longtemps. Dit il la gorge serrée.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la porte du passage secret, Severus passa le premier avec son fardeau dans les bras; Un garde apparut un fond du couloir. Réagissant au quart de tour, James plaqua Charlie contre la porte, la fermant brusquement. Ouvrit les jambes de sa partenaire, la souleva du sol et posa avec férocité ses lèvres sur celle de Charlie. Très surprise au début, se laissa entraîner par le désir dévastateur de James et enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de son bassin, répondant à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur que lui. Innondé par les millions de sensations que lui procurait la petite lague de James avec sienne, elle entendit parfaitement le garde s'approcher d'eux.

- Eh ! Le maître nous a interdit de jouer avec ces esclaves. Hurla t-il en italien. Eh ! Tu m'entend !!

L'homme allait saisir l'épaule de James. Celui-ci lâcha le corp de Charlie, s'arracha de ses lèvres et frappa le visage de l'homme avec violence. Il fut progeté contre le mur et perdit connaissance.

- Joli reflexe. Dit elle essoufflée.

- Merci. Répondit-il incertain de savoir de quoi elle parlait. Du garde ou du reste.

- Allons-y.

Guidés par elle, ils ressortirent rapidement du souterrain. A peine sortir ils trasplanèrent en direction de Poudlard. Charlie eu juste le temps t'entendre les sirénes d'arlerte du château, elle eu un sourire satisfait avant de disparaitre pour l'Angleterre.

Aussitôt, ils parcoururent le parc à grand pas. A peine arrivé à l'infirmerie, elle fut prise en charge par Pomfresh et Severus qui s'activèrent autour d'elle. L'infirmière les informa que Dumbeldore voullait les voir. Pendant le traget, James se permit de satisfaire sa curiosité.

- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? Chuchotta t-il.

- Je t'en pris. Dit elle neutre.

- Ta voix est le seul souvenir qu'il t'ai laissé ?

- Si tu pense à des cicatrices, ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de Pomfresh.

Dumbeldore les auccueillat avec une tasse de thè.

- Vous êtes les derniers. Tous les autres sont partis de se coucher. Et Severus ?

- Il est resté avec Maria. Répondit James

- Tétu comme il est. Il y restera le reste de la nuit. Commenta Albus. Bon. J'ai attribué un appartement pour tous. Plusieurs chambres avec salle de bain, une grande salle à manger, un grand salon, un laboratoire de potion, une bibliothèque, plus d'autre pièce pour vous permettre de vivre sans vois faire voir des élèves. Je vous conseille d'aller vous coucher. Vous êtes mort de fatigue. Lily à choisit le portrait de la Lady Margarette.

James grimaça. Lady Margarette était une emmerdeuse datant du XIIème siècle. Le traget jusqu'à l'appartement si fit dans un silence de mort. James était fatigué et exité à la fois. C'est sans une parole et sans un mot qu'ils entrèrent dans leur chambre respectives. La chambre était plongé dans le noir lorsque James entra dans la sienne. Lily dormait déjà. Il se déshabilla en silence et se glissa dans les draps frais. Mais pour lui, impossible de dormir. Il reppassait sans arrêt dans sa tête le baiser enflammé qu'il avait echangé avec elle. A sa façon de répondre à son baiser, il entendait encore ses soupires de satisfaction et la sentait encore frémir entre sous ses doigts.

Lily bougea dans son sommeil et piqua, une fois de plus, les couvertures, le laissant dans le froid. Il soupira et se leva. Ses pas le menèrent dans la chambre de son fils juste à coté de la leur. Il regarda son petit bonhomme dormir complètement inconcsient du danger qu'il avait encourrut plutôt dans la soirée. Il enviait l'inconcsience de son fils. Pour lui, a cet âge tout était plus facile. Il retourna dans sa chambre, il regarda Lily. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle, mais pourquoi l'image de Charlie venait eclipser celle de Lily ?

Etait-il en train de tomber amoureux de Charlie ? Alors que le moindre mot de sa femme l'horripiler au plus haut point.

En moins de 24h s'était le monde à l'envers. Et Harry ? Va t-il devenir comme l'un des ces gamins, de parent divorcer. Devrait-il rester avec sa femme pour le bien-être de son fils.

Il est clair que leur couple, au rythme où il allait, aller droit dans le mur. Qu'il y est Charlie ou pas, dans l'histoire. James ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Son mariage était un véritable fiasco. Jusqu'ici, il avait réussi à le cacher à ses amis et au reste de leur entourage.

Mais pour combien de temps ?

Pendant combien de temps, il allait devoir supporter de vivre dans un mensonge, dans cette illusion ? Pendant combien de temps allait-il se voiler la face ?

Se fut pour lui une nuit véritablement difficile. Les rares moments de sommeil que son esprit lui accorder était troublé par des images erotiques le mettant en scène en compagnie de la belle brune. Il se reveillait en sursaut, trempé de sueur, avec une érection particulièrement douloureuse.

Harry se reveilla vers 10 heures, Lily dormait toujours, Il s'en occupa avec une certaine joie, d'avoir un moment de complicité avec son fils. Après l'avoir lavé et changé. Il rejoingna la salle à mager pour prendre leur petit dejeuné. Lorsqu'il arriva avec son garçon dans ses bras, Drago, Harry, Charlie, et Albus étaient déjà attablés. Son fils s'agita dans ses bras lorsqu'il aperçu son futur. Le grand brun se leva et le pris dans ses bras avec un large sourire. Repris sa place avec la bambin sur ses genoux.

- J'était un beau petit garçon. Dit il avec un large sourire, en se complimenta t-il lui même.

- Ouais, dommage que tu ais grandit. Dit ironiquement Drago, dans sa tasse de thé.

James pouffa dans la sienne. Son ami, dans un geste très mature, lui tira la langue. Il fit apparaître un biberon pour le petit qui se jetta dessus comme un glouton. James n'osait pas regarder Charlie. La tête encore en vrac.

Un plan avait été établis. Charlie se fera passer pour la soeur cadette de Maria. Malgrès l'état inquiètant de celle-ci, leur ressemblance était frappante. Harry prennait le nom de Jay, le frère jumeau de James. Et Drago se fera passer pour le frère ainé de Lisa, l'amie de Lucius.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius et une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, Les cheveux chatain, de taille moyenne, de larges yeux marrons, et un ventre énorme. Elle regardait la salle avec admiration.

- Bonjours. Dit-elle avec large sourire. C'est vous, les visiteurs du futur ?

- En effet. Répondit Drago avec hésitation.

- Oh toi, tu es le fils de Lus, le petit Drago. Ca fait bizarre, je n'ai vu que des photos de toi, tu n'etais pas plus gros que ça. Débita t-elle en donnant une mesure avec ses doigts.

- Et le fait de savoir que la magie existe, ne vous fait pas peur ? Demanda James.

- Au début si ? Raconta t-elle en prennant place à table. Quand Lucius m'a tout raconté, je l'ai pris pour un fou et je l'ai jeté dehors. J'ai était obligé d'y croire quant il a fait explosé ma porte d'entrée. Après cela, nous nous sommes battus, je l'ai insulté, giflé, lui ai mis deux trois beignes avant qu'il ne m'immobilise avec son sort Imobilusmachin-chose.

- Eh bien, on peut dire que vous êtes quelqu'un qui ne se laisse pas faire si facilement. S'amusa Albus.

- Lucius est quelqu'un d'autoritaire et moi ces ordres, il peux se les mettre où je pense.

- T'es qu'une tête de mule, tu ferais tout le contraire de ce que je te demande, juste pour me faire chier.

- Oui, mais avoue, que si je dit amen à tout ce que tu dit, cela serait moins marrant. Dit-elle mutine en croquant dans un croissant.

- T'a de la chance d'être enceinte. Dit-il en plissant des yeux.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi cela ? Contra t-elle sur le même ton.

- J'ai une telle envie de toi, que lorsque tu auras accoucher, je te raconte pas ce que tu va prendre.

- He !!! Evité de dire vos cochonnerie devant moi, j'ai les oreilles sensibles. S'exclama Harry mécontant en bouchant les oreilles du petit.

Un veritable fou-rire secoua la table.

- Et bien et bien, on dirait que l'on s'amusa bien à ce que je vois. Déclara Sirius arrivant dans la salle à manger. Lisa comment te sent tu ? Et comment va, notre prochain mini Malfoy. Demanda t-il en tapotant sur son ventre rebondit.

- Je vais très bien, mais lui il n'arrête pas de bouge et de s'en prendre à ma vessie. M'envoyant toutes les demi heures au toilettes.

- Ah les joies de la maternité. Je remercie Merlin de m'avoir fait homme et d'aimer les hommes.

A cette annonce, Harry recracha son café.

- Tu...tu es gay ??? S'étonna t'il.

- Oui ...tu ne le savais pas ?

- Euh...non. On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler.

- Eh bien Remus et moi sommes gay depuis nos 16 ans. Annonce t'il en s'attablant.

- Et vous....n'avez jamais...

- Avec Remus ? Non, j'aurais l'impression de sortir avec mon frère.

- Bon c'est bein beau tout ça, mais il va falloir imaginer un plan pour ME sortir de l'emprise de ma folle de mère, et ça rapidement. Ajouta Drago avec pertinence.

Harry allait répondre quand Lily entra dans la salle comme une furie.

- JAMES !! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es occupé de Harry ? Cracha t-elle violement.

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublier, c'est aussi mon fils. Et quant il s'est reveillé, tu dormait encore. remarqua t-il.

- Et alors. Il aurait attendu comme toujours que je me léve.

- Vous voulez dire. Releva Charlie, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit. Que pendant que votre époux travaille, vous ne vous occupé de votre fils uniquement lorsque vous daignez vous lever ? Questionne t-elle légèrement écoeurée.

- Oui et alors. Je ne vous ai pas demandez de remettre en question mes méthodes d'étucation. Vous n'êtes pas mère, vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Et quand bien même vous seriez mère, je suis sûr que vous auriez fait une mère indigne et lamentable. Siffle t-elle avec mépris et méchanceté.

Le visage de Charlie devint dur et froid. Sa parenté avec Severus ne peux lui être regnié. Sa transformation était impressionnante. La température de la pièce diminua considérablement faisant frissoner tous le monde. Elle se leva dignement et adressa un regard à Jay, qui approuva d'un signe de tête puis sortis de la salle.

- Bravo ! ...Bravo ! S'exclama t'il en applaudissant faussement enjoué. Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber. Juste ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire.

Jay était choqué. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que sa mère puisse être quelqu'un d'aussi mesquin.

- Charlie s'est fait violée par son tortionnaire quant elle avait 14 ans. explique Drago en voyant l'incomprehension des autres et de la rouquine. Elle en est tombé enceinte.

- C'est dans un salle état et ronde comme un ballon qu'elle à réussi, on ne sais comment, à rejoindre Poudlard.

- Avec la complicité de son père, de Pomfresh et d'Albus, elle accoucha dans le plus grand secret...d'un enfant mort née.

Un petit cri d'horreur, Lisa, les larmes aux yeux, se tourna vers Lucius.

- Lus, ramène moi en chambre, je ne me sens pas bien.

- Bien sûr, chéri. Je vais aller à l'infirmerie, te ramener une potion revigorante. Répondit-il aussitôt aux petits soins.

Le couple disparût par la porte de leur chambre.

- Et alors ! S'exclama Lily en revenant sur la conversation. Cela aurait évité au monde de subir une nouvelle génération de Snape. Termina t-elle en éclatant de rire, toute seule....... Quoi ??? Il y a quelque temps, cela vous aurez fait rire. Critiqua t-elle en s'adressant à James et Sirius, qui eux était loin de participer à son hilarité.

- C'est monstrueux ce que tu viens de dire. Tu parle d'un bébé. Contra Sirius dégouté.

- Et alors c'est d'un Snape dont on parle. Votre ennemi ???

A cet instant James se leva et la gifla avec violence.

- Notre ennemi, c'est Voldemort et toi tu me dégoute. Cracha t-il avec dégout.

Il récupéra Harry des bras de Jay et sortis de la pièce suivit rapidement des autres. Seul restait Albus qui la regardait avec séverité.

- Sachez que je suis terriblement déçu de votre comportement. Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez autant d'aversion envers ce cher Severus.

Puis il sortit de la pièce à son tour.

Charlie disparut durant 4 jours. James s'en inquiéta auprès de "Jay", qui voulu le rassurer en lui disant que cela était normal. A chaque fois que l'on parlait de son enfant, elle disparaissait pour revenir quelque jours plus tard. Mais James n'en restait pas moins inquiét. Il evitait et ignorait totalement Lily, ne se preocupant que de son fils. Même si sa femme s'était excuser auprès de Jay pour son comportement, James ne lui avait pas pardonné et Jay non plus, en lui repondant que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle devait faire ces excuses.

Le soir même, Voldemort convoqua Lucius et Severus. C'est assez inquiét en compagnie de Lisa qu'ils avaient attendut leur retour en compagnie de tous les autres. C'est dans un sale état qu'ils arrivèrent tard dans la nuit. Voldemort semblait être enragé, les Potter lui avaient échappé et une sale petite peste lui avait tenue tête. Tous les mangemorts avaient mangés son lot de Doloris.

Deux jours plus tard, se fut panique à bord à l'infirmerie. Maria accoucha pas de un mais de deux bébé. Deux jumelles, l'une plus robuste que l'autre. L'une en parfaite santé, l'autre avec une malformation benine si elle est soignée rapidement, mais au fond d'un cachot sordide, elle n'avait aucune chance. Les deux petites étaient en parfaites santé mais Maria par contre, tomba dans un coma.

Severus put sortir ses filles de l'infirmerie deux jours plus tard. Il arriva fier comme un paon dans la salle commune, avec ses deux petits paquets aux creux des bras. Aussitôt, Lisa le supplia pour en prendre une et la pouponner. La discusion s'orrienta rapidement sur elles.

- Comment va Maria ? S'acquita James.

- Toujours dans le coma. Mais Pomfresh à bonne espoir, les carrences et son energie magique revient peu à peu.

- Tu devrais lui parler. On dit que les gens qui sont dans le coma peuvent entendre ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux et que cela les aide à revenir. Argumenta Alex.

- Et puis c'est une battante. Plus tenace et tétue que Charlie je ne connait pas. Renchérissa Jay.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Charlie, fatiguée, les traits tirées, d'énorme cernes sous les yeux, mais en un seul morceaux. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la vue du nourisson dans les bras de Severus. Mais elle se figea totalement lorsqu'elle vit le second. Elle fronça les sourcils signe de son incompréhension.

- Il semblerait que tu avais une jumelle. Mais elle avait une petite malformation, facilement soigné par Pomfresh mais fatal dans le fond d'un cachot. Expliqua Jay voyant la tête de son amie.

- Une soeur ? Répéta t'elle la voix plus enrouée que d'habitude.

- Oui. Mais Maria est toujours dans le coma.

- Il faudra me donner un autre prénom. Commenta t'elle neutre.

- Pourquoi. Contra Lily mielleusement. Charlène est une très jolie prénom...

Charlie sortit dans la pièce sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Laissant Lily particulièrement stupide dans sa tentative de flatterie.

- Son prénom fut donné par son tortionnaire. Lily. Expliqua Jay désabusé.

- Bon !! Coupa Alex. Je pense qu'il est temps que l'on s'occupe d'établir un plan pour sortir le petit Drago des horribles griffes de sa dégénérée de mère.

- Drago a raison. D'autand qu'il nous faut absolument savoir si le journal de Jedusor est chez Lucius où si Voldemort l'a avec lui. Et si c'est le cas, cela risque d'être un peu plus compliqué. Raisonna Jay.

Une semaine plus tard, Alex, Jay, Lucius et Sirius partirent en expedition au Malfoy's manoir. Lily et Dumbeldore partirent chercher quelque affaires dans sa maison dont elle ne pouvait "absolument" pas se passer.

James, Severus et Remus étaient en totale admiration devant les fines mains de Charlie qui effectuées la potion Tue-loup, dont Severus était toujours sur sa thése d'étude. Severus bavait sur la découverte scientifique qu'il avait fait. Remus imaginait ses futurs nuits de fourrure imposé et surtout contrôlés. Et James bavait simplement devant elle. Sa douceur dans ses gestes, la concentration inscrite sur son visage. Ses yeux noirs, sa bouche rose et pulpeuse...

- J'ai fini. Il te faudra la réchauffer avant de la prendre. Pas de sucre, cela supprime ses effets, trois prises, trois nuit. Avant, pendant et après la pleine lune.

- Merci. Souffla Remus, les yeux brillants d'emotions. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire pour moi.

- Remercie Severus. Sans lui cette potion n'existerait pas. Contra t'elle modeste.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Severus n'eu pas le temps de répondre, car le visage de Dumbeldore apparut dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée des cachot. Un air grave inscrit sur son visage.

- Le Chemin de Travers est attaqués par des mangemorts. Annonça t'il grave. D'après Maugrey, qui est déjà sur place et qui vient de me prévenir, ils s'en prennent principalement aux Londubats.

- On y va. On se retrouve là bas. Lance t'elle en s'élançant vers la sortie.

Suivit de James et de Remus, ils traversèrent le parc à grande enjambées. Aussitôt le portail passé, ils transplanèrent sur le champ de bataille. Impossible pour Severus de les accompagner au risque de faire sauter sa couverture.

Des cris, des hurlements, des gens qui pleurent, qui courent sans savoir où aller, des blessées qui cherchent un de leur proche. Un chaos indescriptible règne sur la rue principale. Les gens criaient en s'enfuyant, heureusement que ce n'était plus un endroit très fréquenté à cette heure, sinon le mouvement de panique en lui-même aurait fait plusieurs victimes. Les débuts d'incendie commençaient ça et là, boutés par des mangemorts. Des sorts de toutes les couleurs traçaient des lignes multicolores dans l'air, fendant la foule au hasard, prenant la vie d'une mère de famille ou le dernier souffle d'un vieillard. Des gens s'effondraient au sol, touché par le sort de la mort, et faisaient trébucher les autres qui hurlaient de plus belle...

Quelques petits enfants pleuraient bruyamment dans un coin, cachés dans l'angle d'un mur ou dans une des dernières boutiques encore ouvertes sur le chemin délabré. Les mangemorts, anges noirs au masque immaculé, se répandaient dans la foule, et riaient, riaient aux éclats...Les aurors, toujours dans leurs habits bleu marine, tentaient de les neutraliser ou du moins de les contenir dans une des allées adjacentes...Les membres de l'ordre leur prêtaient mains fortes, n'hésitant pas à aller secourir des poignées de personnes au cœur de ces allées...

C'est James qui reconnu Franck Londubat en premier, à cent mètre d'eux.

- Remus tu protége Franck, James tu te charge d'Alice. Moi je vais m'occuper de ces connards. Ordonne t-elle en se dirigeant vers un groupe d'une dizaine de mangemorts regroupé autour d'une jeune femme à la robe déchirée.

Ne discutant pas les ordres judicieux qu'il a reçu. James repéra Alice aux prises avec un mangemort. Il engagea le combat et reconnus rapidement la cousine de Sirius.

- Tiens Potter à la rescousse !! Dit elle d'une voix criarde.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas à la pique de cette folle car sa diversion permis à Alice de fuir. Pour lui permettre de se remettre de son attaque.

Charlie de son côté, lança un expeliarmus maximum, ce qui expulsa, les dix mangemorts et de permettre à leur victime de fuir. Charlie se retrouva encerclée et sans armes apparente. Nuls ne parlaient, tous attendaient le moment pour attaquer cette femme qui leur avait enlevé leur jouet.

Puis le premier leva son bras, puis tout s'enchaîna. Sortit de nul part, Charlie fit apparaître ses deux sabres, esquivant tout les différents sorts qu'il lui étaient adressé, s'en servant même comme bouclier.

Voyant que leur mission avait échouée, Bellatrix suivit de Bartémius Croupton Junior, qui torturait Franck, et que Remus combattait, transplanèrent rapidement, sentant leur situation leur échapper.

James se tenant à l'écart, regardait avec admiration et fascination morbide, cet ange de la mort, œuvrer. Elle faisait un massacre simple et méthodique. En moins de trois minutes, elle éventra une dizaine de mangemorts. Certain gémissaient de douleur, elle en avait seulement blessés certains, ayant seulement un bras ou une jambe sectionnés.

Puis tout accéléra de nouveaux, une vingtaine de mangemorts apparurent, fusillant la rue de sort. James eu juste de temps de dire à Remus de se mettre à l'abris et de courir vers Charlie pour la faucher de la trajectoire des sorts.

Il roulèrent jusque dans une petite ruelle adjacente, afin d'éviter les tirs discontinus des mangemorts.

Couché sur elle, le souffle court, ce corps fin et chaud sous le sien, à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. James eu une incroyable envie de l'embrasser. De goûter avec délice à ces lèvres pulpeuses, tel un fruit sucré. Il l'a sentit se tendre, sentit son souffle s'accélérer, anticipant ce baiser, ce qui accrut son désir. Il sentait son cœur cogner fort dans sa poitrine, son sang pulser dans ses tempes et peu à peu affluer dans son bas ventre. Alors qu'il allait enfin goûter à ce fruit défendu, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent…

BAAAMMMM !!!!

Une violente explosion les sortit de leur petite bulle. Ils se relevèrent rapidement et combattirent avec acharnement les deux mangemorts qui avaient fait irruption dans la ruelle.

Après s'être débarrassé d'eux, ils retournèrent sur la rue principale, Les renforts des aurors arrivèrent au même instant, obligeant les mangemorts à s'enfuir.

Un calme inquiétant s'installa sur la rue. Un silence morbide, seulement ponctué par les crépitements des incendies. Puis de nouveau, le chaos envahit le chemin. Des cris, des pleurs et des hurlements de détresse fusèrent, des appels à l'aide au quatre coins du chemin. Aussitôt, James s'élança pour aller aider un homme coincé sous les décombres d'une boutique, pendant que Charlie tentait de maintenir éveillé une femme, touché à l'abdomen en attendant l'arrivée des équipes médicomages.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au château, les autres les attendaient, assis dans la salle commune, à se ronger les sangs.

Depuis presque 3 ans, les 3 voyageurs du futur avaient affrontés les épreuves et toutes les batailles ensemble. Jamais ils ne s'étaient réellement séparés durant un affrontement. C'est la première fois depuis des années que cela arrivé.

Remus fit une halte à l'infirmerie, blessé à l'épaule alors que James et Charlie rentrèrent directement à l'appartement.

Ils furent assaillit de toutes parts. Mort d'inquiétude, Sirius sauta sur son presque frère. _Jay_ et _Alex_ entourèrent rapidement Charlie, qui les rassura d'un mouvement de tête et d'un petit sourire et en leur indiquant que Remus était dans l'antre du Dragon.

James tapotait maladroitement dans le dos du brun le rassurant tout autant.

Lily arriva comme une furie près de lui. Sirius s'écarta de James et elle gifla son mari avec violence faisant arrêter toutes les conversations.

- JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL T'A PRIS ???!!! TU N'A PLUS L'AGE POUR COURIR TETE BAISSER VERS LE DANGER !!!! TU AS UNE FAMILLE, JE TE LE RAPPELLE !!!

- C'est justement pour mon fils que je suis parti combattre. Et je te rappelle également que je suis auror et qu'il est de mon devoir de protéger la population. Claqua t'il sèchement

- Mais laisser les dans leurs merde !! Ton devoir est de me protéger. Scanda t'elle en tapant du pied hors d'elle.

A cet instant, la patience de James avait atteint un point de non retour. Il fronça les sourcils et de fit de plus en plus menaçant.

- Bon !! Ecoute moi bien Lily. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Je reviens des combats et je n'ai plus la patience d'écouter tes jérémiades. Depuis que nous sommes marié, tu as changé et tu te la joues à la Lady. Libre à toi. Débita t-il frémissant de colère. Mais MOI !! J'en ai raz le bol de vivre dans le mensonge !! Tout le monde pense que nous sommes heureux, unis et amoureux comme au premier jour mais il n'en est rien. Il suffit de voir Harry pour dater de notre dernier rapport sexuel !!! Et encore, il faut le dire vite. !! Avec tout tes mal de crânes, le médicomage du coin à du se faire une petite fortune !!! J'en ai marre que tu sois derrière mon cul, à m'imposer tes amis aussi chiant que toi, ou que tu m'interdises de voir MES amis !!!

- Comment ose tu déballer notre vie intime devant ces gens ??? S'exclama t'elle outrée, comme si ils étaient des étrangers pour elle.

- Pour un couple sur le point de DIVORCER !!!!

Puis il sortis dans la salle d'un pas rageur, en claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant une Lily ébahi.

- Et toi tu ne dis rien ? Siffle t-elle à Jay qui était assis sur une table. C'est ton père. Non ?

Jay leva un sourcil septique et haussa les épaules.

- Non Lily. Ici. Vous n'êtes pas mes parents. Les miens sont morts, il y a des années. Ici, je suis juste le frère de James et cela me convient parfaitement.

- Tu tolères que tes parents divorce ? Dit elle indignée.

- Si cela peut éviter à votre fils de vous voir vous bouffer le nez. Moi je suis pour. Et puis c'est votre vie, pas la mienne.

- Je refuse de divorcer. Claque t-elle hargneuse. Tu pourras dire à ton « frère », que jamais je ne lui accorderai ce plaisir. De toutes manières, James reviendra vers moi en rampant, pour me supplier de lui pardonner et le reprendre. Clama t-elle convaincu.

Elle commença à sortir avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait lorsqu'elle s'adressa une dernière fois à Jay.

- Quant à toi, effectivement, tu as parfaitement raison. Tu ne seras jamais mon fils. Dit –elle hautaine et venimeuse.

Bien que _Jay_ le sache déjà, l'entendre de sa mère, le blessa plus qu'il ne le montra. Il pâlit brusquement et avala sa salive avec difficulté. Tout le monde le regardait, craignant sa réaction face aux paroles cruelle de sa mère biologique.

- Je vais prendre l'air. Dit il neutre mais les yeux plus brillant que d'habitude.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la salle avec le départ du petit brun. C'est Charlie que le brisa en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil libre.

- Eh bien !! On ne s'ennui pas. Y a du sport aujourd'hui.

- Tu devrais te taire, Charlie, tu n'es pas toutes blanche dans l'histoire. Contra _Alex _en la regardant avec intensité, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait compris son manége avec James.

- Attend !! S'exclama Sirius. C'est à cause de toi, que James et Lily se sépare ?

- Eh! Vas-y mollo Black. J'y suis pour rien moi. Se défendit-elle. C'était déjà la merde avant que j'arrive. Tu l'as entendu comme moi ton pote. Depuis la création de Harry, il n'a pas touché sa femme. Ce qui veut dire que cela fait plus d'un an qu'il fait abstinence.

A cette révélation, tous les hommes eurent une expression horrifiée sur leurs visages.

- Respect. Souffla Lucius admiratif.

- Obsédé. Critiqua Lisa en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

- Quoi !! Toi même, au bout d'une semaine, t'es en manque. S'exclama t-il en faisant rougir Lisa et rire l'assistance.

- Bon !! Maintenant dites moi comment c'est passé le récupération du mini Dago ? Demanda Charlie sérieuse en regardant l'enfant blond endormi dans les bras de son père.

- Merveilleusement bien. Répondit le concerné version adulte. Net et rapide.

- Et moi, je suis un jeune veuf, en voyage d'affaire. Ma pauvre femme, en dépression post-maternité, vient de mettre fin à ces jours en se jetant du balcon de sa chambre. Expliqua Lucius radieux.

- C'est triste. S'amusa Charlie.

- Et en plus nous avons récupéré un petit plus. Annonça _Alex_ fièrement. Je me suis permit de fouiller la chambre que tonton Voldy s'octroyer lorsqu'il séjourné chez Lucius. Et j'ai trouvé son précieux journal…

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Charlie que leur ennemi fasse une erreur aussi grossière. Nous avons été chanceux sur ce coup là. Mais le plus marrant sera de récupérer la coupe de Poufsouffle ou le médaillon de Serpentard.

- Le médaillon de Serpentard ? Questionna Sirius.

- Oui. Peu de temps avant de mourir, ton frère a retourné sa veste et il avait découvert l'existence des horcruxes. Il a volé le médaillon au nez de Voldemort. Malheureusement il l'a confié à son elfe de maison. Kreattur. Et je suppose que ta charmante mère n'est pas encore passée de vie à trépas ?

- Non pas encore hélas. Se désola t-il.

- Tu vois donc le problème que cela nous pose ?

- Oui…

&&&&

Une semaine avant Noël, Maria leur fit la joie de sortir de son coma. Charlie était à son chevet à son réveil ce jour là.

D'abord complètement désorienté et déboussolé, la jeune femme brune aux yeux bleue clair commença à paniquer.

_- Calmez vous._ Dit Charlie dans sa langue natale, ne sachant pas si sa mère savait parlait anglais. _Vous êtes en sécurité. Sous la protection de Poudlard et de Dumbeldore._

_- Bébé ???_ Questionna t-elle la vois rauque, aux bord de l'évanouissement.

_- En parfaite santé. Toutes les deux. Des jumelles. Vous avez accouché il y a environ deux mois. Vous étiez dans le coma. Quel votre nom ?_

_- Maria Rimaldi._

Si l'italienne avait était plus alerte, elle aurait vu Charlie les yeux brillants et une fine larme couler pour disparaître à l'ombre de ses cheveux. La jeune femme se rendormit et Charlie sortit en prévenant l'infirmière de son réveil.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, ils lui racontèrent, l'arrivée des 3 voyageurs, de leur identité, et Severus. Même si elle fut réticente à le voir au début, elle accepta rapidement de le rencontrer à la plus grande joie du concerné.

C'est avec une boule au ventre et terrorisé qu'elle le vit arrivé à l'infirmerie, chargé des petites dans les bras.

A partir de ce jours Severus et Maria apprirent peu à peu à ce connaître.

Severus lui expliqua qu'il avait l'intention de prendre soins et de subvenir aux besoins de ces filles, même si elle n'était pas d'accord. Et qu'il l'avait attendut pour leur donner des prénoms. " Charlie" fut rebatisé Lucida et sa soeur Eileen.

Pour Charlie, l'italienne accepta avec joie que celle-ci se fasse passer pour sa sœur. Et c'est avec une grande émotions qu'elle écrivit une lettre destiné à ces parents afin de leur dires qu'elle allait bien, sans pour autant dire où elle se trouvait. Et si ils voulaient la contacter, il fallait passer par Dumbeldore.

Le temps s'écoula rapidement. Sans avoir reparlé de divorce, Lily et James faisaient désormais chambre à part. Leur fils passait son temps entre ses deux parents sans vraiment voir de différence. Il accueillit son nouveau compagnon de jeu avec joie et les deux bambins s'entendaient à et Jay devenaient de plus en plus proches, se comprenant à la perfection, sans avoir besoin de se parler. Celui qui eu le plus de mal face à cette nouvelle relation, fut Sirius. Mais Jay, le rassura très vite en lui faisant comprendre que jamais il ne prendrait sa place dans le cœur de , de son côté, se pris d'affection la jeune Lisa et était en admiration fanatique devant sa petite sœur, qu'il gardait constamment dans ses bras, au grand dam de la mère.

Le jour de l'accouchement, Lucius était dans les starting-blocks, tournant en rond, au point d'en creuser une tranchée. Tout le monde attendait patiemment l'arrivée de l'enfant et de connaître l'état de santé de la mère.

Lorsque Charlie passa la porte avec un petit paquet aux creux des bras, Lucius ne tenait plus en place. C'est totalement effrayé qu'il se saisi de sa fille sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre.

- Bonjours ma Luna. Souffle t-il tendrement. Tu es une vraie beauté, ma fille.

Les trois voyageurs temporels, eux, étaient complètement figés.

Luna ???

Luna Lovegood dit « loufoca » était la demi sœur de Draco ?!!

Maintenant en y repensant, cela semblait tellement évident. La blondeur de ces cheveux, la couleur de ces yeux…

Dans leur passé, Lucius et Isa ont du être plus prudent et confier leur fille, afin de la protégée de Narcissa.

Le visage d'Alex se décomposa lorsqu'il se remémora la façon dont Luna a terminé. Prisonnière du manoir Malfoy, Bella et Narcissa se sont acharnée sur elle, durant des jours lorsqu'elle tenta de s'évader. Elles firent hurler la jeune femme, lui affligeant des tortures plus horrible les unes que les autres…

Alex pris le poupon dans ses bras et s'éloigna des autres tout en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille.

- Je te jure ma Luna. Personne ne te touchera, personne ne te fera de mal. Je t'en fais la promesse devant Merlin.

Puis il redonna l'enfant à son père et partit à grandes enjambées afin de s'isoler.

Puis le temps repris son cours et bientôt Noël arriva. Plus d'une fois, on apercevait, au détour d'un couloir, Lily faire des avances à James, celui-ci, la fuir autant que possible et se rapprocher de Charlie, cette dernière ne sachant pas trop qu'elle attitude adopter. Pendant ce temps, Jay et Sirius se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, partageant ensemble de longue conversation sur tout et rien.

Pour James, le fait d'être séparer de Lily depuis un moi ne le dérangé pas, au contraire. Il se sentait plus libre. Et regardait de plus en plus Charlie. Il savait qu'il lui plaisait, cela se voyait dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Plus d'une fois, il avait vu un véritable brasier de désir s'allumer dans les prunelles de la jeune femme. Ou les flammes de jalousie la consumer entièrement, lorsque Lily tentait une nouvelle approche. Malgré cela, elle refusait d'être seule avec lui plus d'une minute, et ne lui adressait la parole que pour le strict nécessaire. Il savait par Jay, qu'elle avait peur de lui, de ce qu'il pouvais lui faire ressentir et de ce qu'il pouvait attendre d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse, elle avait peur de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse.

Mais James ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Et il espérait que son cadeau de Noël lui plaira, il ne savait pas quoi lui offrir et ce fut le dernier cadeau qu'il trouva au dernier moment.

Pendant ce temps, Jay et Alex, organisèrent une petite expédition dans la chambre des secrets. Il appela le Basilic, déguerpit le plus rapidement possible et les deux jeunes hommes lâchèrent des dizaines de coqs. Moins spéculaire que la dernière fois mais nettement plus efficace, pensa Jay en pénétrant de nouveaux dans la chambre. A la suite de cela, il appela Severus pour qu'il puisse prélevé des ingrédients rares. Pour le jeune maître de potion ce fut Noël avant l'heure. La seule choses que Jay conserva fut les crocs du serpent, car le venin de Basilic est l'un des plus puissants et qu'il peux définitivement détruire les hocrucxes. C'est ainsi qu'il perfora ensuite le diadème de Serdaigle dans la salle sur demande, partie « objet à cacher », et le journal de Jedusor, récupéré de chez les Malfoy. Le matin de Noël, tous les habitants temporaire du château se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle afin d'offrir et d'ouvrir leur cadeau de noël.

Tous les élèves sont retournés dans leur famille laissant pour une des rares fois le château vide.

James était habillé d'un pull en laine beige atrocement moulant, dessinant à la perfection ses muscles fins de sportives et de duelliste, d'un pantalon noir à pince et d'une simple paire de basket. Ces cheveux toujours en désordre. Le cœur de Charlie fit une nouvelle fois une vrille dans sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois qu'elle regarde ou qu'elle croise le regard noisette de cet homme. Son cœur et son corps appelaient à grand cri cet appel à la luxure, mais sa tête et sa raison lui disait non et avait peur de lui. Malgré cette peur, elle ne peu refouler sa montée de désir pour lui, lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers elle. Il lui adressa un sourire ravageur et elle vit aussi son regard s'embrasser de désir pour elle.

Elle portait un pull sans manche et col roulé noir, moulant à la perfection ses formes généreuses. Un jean bleu simple, surmonte d'une paire de botte à talon aiguille. James admira la simplicité de sa tenue, la rendant encore plus attirante et excitante. A côté, Lily faisait pale figure avec sa tenue sophistiqué et ses artifices en plus. Habillé d'un tailleur rouge vermillon, coupé très court au décolleté plongeant, elle portait des escarpins rouges également. Coiffé d'un chignon extrêmement compliqué, et abordant maquillage et bijoux. Elle aurait pu être belle, si Charlie ne venait pas l'occulter par sa simplicité et son naturelle.

En voyant sa femme, James poussa un soupire de lassitude. Comment Lily a-t-elle pu changer à ce point ? Il y a encore quelques années, les rôles auraient été inversés. C'est elle qui aurai choisit une tenue naturelle et elle aurait dénigré ce type de femme, où l'apparence prime sur le reste.

Malgré ça, le repas fut joyeux et bon enfant. Il était clair que les 3 voyageurs n'avaient pas célébrés Noël depuis bien longtemps.

Ils avaient retrouvés leurs joies de vivre et leurs innocences perdues.

Malgré les temps sombres, la guerre qui fait rage, pour James se fut le noël le plus joyeux et le plus magnifique qu'il n'a jamais fait. Il reçu un nouveau balai, une comète 900, de la part de Jay et d'Alex. Sirius et Remus lui offrit tout le kit d'entretien avec deux places pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch qui aura lieu dan un an. Lucius et Isa optèrent pour un nouvel étui de baguette attachable au poignet. Severus lui rendit le manuel des maraudeur qui leur avaient avait volé au cour de leur 7ème années. Dumbeldore lui offrit un paquet XXL de Berty crochu et d'un livre sur les aurors. Lily opta pour un livre intitulé. « Us et coutumes des lords en bonne société ». Il leva un sourcil septique dans sa direction, se demandant encore comment il a pu se tromper et se demanda comment Lily a-t-elle pensé que ce livre lui plairait. Son dernier cadeau ne portait pas d'expéditeur, juste un simple note.

_« Ouvre le plus tard. Merci. Joyeux noël. C »_

Son cœur s'accéléra. Sa bouche devint toute sèche. Il avait du mal à parler, à déglutir, à respirer, à vivre tout simplement tellement le bonheur l'étouffé.

Il glissa le petit paquet dans sa poche et l'oublia le reste de la journée. Son cadeau, il avait prévu de le donner à Charlie aujourd'hui, mais il n'était toujours pas arrivé par hiboux express. Donc c'est quand même sur les nerfs qu'il passa le reste de la journée. En plus de cela, Lily le harcela le reste de la journée. Pour un oui, pour un rien. C'est malgré tout heureux qu'ils se séparèrent en fin d'après midi. Chacun afféré à leur propre activité.

James s'isola dans sa chambre pour enfin ouvrir son cadeau. Il arracha l'emballage tant il était excité. Un écrin de velours, il ouvrit et découvrit une magnifique gourmette en or blanc. Les mailles n'étaient pas énormes, ni trop fines. Juste ce qu'il fallait.

Etant de Gryffondor, tout le monde lui offrait des bijoux en or. Mais personne ne savait qu'il était allergique à l'or et au plaqué or, cela lui donnait des plaques irritantes. De ce fait, il ne portait jamais de bijoux. Même son alliance. Il l'a fit changé en argent simplement repeinte en doré pour pouvoir la porter.

_Comment à t-elle su que je ne supportait pas l'or ?_ Se demanda t-il en mettant la gourmette à son poignet.

Son nom était gravé en lettre calligraphique. Simple et sobre, mais en même temps à quoi s'attendait t-il ?

Des mots ou une déclaration d'amour. Non.

Charlie était une femme certes, mais une Snape avant tout, donc pour lui faire avouer ou dire ses sentiments il fallait se lever de bonne heure.

Mais le fait qu'elle ai pensé à lui montre qu'il ne lui ai pas indifférent.

Le cadeau de Charlie arriva en fin de soirée. Il lui envoya un petit message avec.

_« Pardonne-moi pour le retard. En espérant qu'elle te convienne et qu'un jour tu la porteras. Merci pour la gourmette, elle est magnifique. Comme toi. _

_J. »_

James aurait voulu dire plus de chose sur ce petit mot, mais il savait qu'elle prendrait peur et qu'elle n'apprécierait pas sa déclaration. Il sait qu'elle sera dans le laboratoire de potion lorsqu'elle recevra son cadeau. Lui aussi avait peur.

Est-ce qu'elle lui plaira ?

Est-ce la bonne taille ?

Comment a-t-elle réagit ?

A-t-elle était surprise ou a-t-elle sourire ?

Le jeune homme ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, impossible de dormir avec autant de question et films dans la tête.

C'est le cœur battant qu'il se présenta pour le petit déjeuné. Jay et Alex étaient déjà présents.

Rapidement la conversation s'orienta vers les sorts et duels. Comparant les techniques du futur à celle du temps actuel. La salle à manger se remplis peu à peu, et lorsque que Charlie sortie de sa chambre, il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers elle. Terrorisé par ce qu'il pourrait y voir. Les réponses a ces questions.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il lui fit face et… Rien.

Le visage de la jeune femme était neutre. Sans aucune émotion apparente.

Un creux dans l'estomac de James se forma. La douleur le fit presque gémir et pleurer tant elle était forte.

Il avait tant espérait une réaction de sa part. Et la voir aussi indifférente, face aux sentiments qu'il à pour elle.

Le reste du déjeuné se déroula dans le brouillard. Il repris ses esprits lorsqu'il se retrouva dans les couloirs du château en direction de la salle sur demande en compagnie de Sirius, Jay, Lucius et Remus. D'après qu'il comprit, une séance d'entraînement était en train de se préparer.

N'ayant pas la même motivation et la même allure que les autre, il se retrouva rapidement seul dans les couloirs. Toujours autant perdus dans ses pensées, il entendit malgré tout un bruit de pas dans sa direction. Une main agrippa le haut de sa veste et l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide.

Charlie.

La jeune femme était en face de lui. Les yeux plus brillant que jamais. Elle s'approcha de lui… Doucement…Lentement…

James n'osait pas faire un seul geste, de peur de la voir s'échapper tel un animal sauvage, qu'il tentait d'apprivoiser.

- Merci. Dit-elle de sa voix enroué, plus grave et plus sexy que jamais. Elle est extraordinaire et ne t'inquiète pas, un jour, je la porterai. Et ce jour là, je la porterai rien que pour toi. Souffle t-elle dans le creux de son oreille.

- Je saurai m'en souvenir. Réplique t-il tout aussi charmeur qu'elle.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien et l'instant d'après James sentis la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Leur baiser était doux, charnel et sensuel.

James se laissa griser par le plaisir et la félicité.

Se laissant emporter par ses envies, il quémanda l'accès de sa bouche. Une explosion de saveur jaillit dans sa tête lorsque la petite langue taquine de Charlie vint caresser la sienne. Un goût de d'orange lui taquina les papilles

L'une de ses mains vint agripper sa nuque, approfondissant leur baiser, déterminé à ne pas la laisser s'échapper. Sa seconde main lui saisi les hanche la plaquant contre lui. Il frissonna de tout son être lorsqu'il entendit le gémissement de plaisir qu'elle poussa. Les mains de Charlie étaient accrochées aux pans de sa chemise. James se permit de glisser sa main sous le pull de la jeune femme, accédant ainsi à la peau douce de son dos…

BOMMM !!!

Peeves fit certainement du tapage car ils entendirent son rire, ressemblant plus aux caquètements d'une poule.

Charlie s'écarta brusquement de lui, l'air ahuri. Le souffle saccadé, ils se regardaient incrédule face à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Elle passa ses doigts sur sa bouche, se remémorant l'événement.

- Qu'est que j'ai fait… ? Souffle t-elle. Je n'aurai jamais dû…Oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer…Oublie. Claque t-elle en sortant da la salle.

- Jamais…Murmure t-il en retour sans qu'elle ne l'entende. Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier

C'est à la fois le cœur lourd et léger qu'il rejoignit les autres. Il se repassé sans cesse la scène qui vient de se passer.

Il était certain qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. La preuve en est. Elle était incapable de retenir ses envies et ses pulsions de désir qu'il lui inspire. Ca, pour James c'est la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise, c'est qu'ensuite, elle semble réaliser ce qu'elle a fait et qu'elle regrette, préférant fuir voir nier l'évidence.

- James !! Enfin !! Où était tu passé ? Demanda Sirius complètement décoiffés.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé à la salle sur demande.

- Viens affronter Jay. Il est en train de nous mettre une branlée.

Lucius et Remus étaient totalement échevelés, habillés n'importe comment.

- Viens lui montrer ce que tu sais faire.

Sirius poussa le pauvre jeune homme devant son frère, qui n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça.

- Tu va apprendre le respect gamin. Fanfaronna Sirius en s'éloignant d'eux pour leur donner de l'espace.

- Alors ? Souffla Jay sans que les autres ne l'entendent ( sauf peu être Remus). Tu as profité de ta balade.

L'air narquois sur le visage de son fils, l'énerva. James avait l'impression qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé et il entra finalement dans son jeu.

- Plus que tu ne le crois. Réplique t-il d'air malicieux.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

- NON !!! Hurla une voix entrant dans la salle à manger de l'appartement.

James hors de lui, suivit de près par Lily, tout aussi furieuse que lui.

Alex, Remus et Severus parlaient potion. Jay, Sirius et Lucius discutaient avec animation Quidditch et Charlie et Lisa parlaient technologie moldus. Le petit déjeuné ce matin là était festif et bon enfant. 2 jours après Noël.

Tous regardaient l'ancien couple avec stupéfaction arriver comme des fusées et se bouffant le nez. Une fois de plus.

- C'est hors de question !!! Grogna James en se posant au côté de Severus.

- James ! Nous nous sommes engagés, il serait mal poli de leur faire faux bon. Contra Lily outrée.

- NON !!!! TU …t'es engagée. TOI !!! PAS MOI !!!! Et je m'en tape d'être malpoli. Fudge est un con et il est hors de question que j'aille à sa petite sauterie. Niet.

- Mais enfin James. Tenta de tempérer la rouquine. Cornélius est quelqu'un de très sympathique et d'extrêmement cultivé.

A ces mots, les trois voyageurs du futur recrachèrent leur café. Lily ignora leurs réactions et continua sur sa lancée.

- De plus, les horreurs que « _Jay_ » a racontées sur Dolores sont totalement absurdes. Doly est la personne la plus douce et la plus agréable que je n'ai jamais rencontrée.

Là ce fut trop pour Jay et Alex qui éclatèrent de rire des malades. Un véritable fou rire les pris. Charlie se mordait la main pour ne pas succomber à la connerie de ses amis.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne fais pas un peu plus d'effort pour être ami avec eux. J'ai même réussi à vous faire rajouter à la liste de Cornélius pour sa soirée. Déclara t-elle en regardant Jay, Charlie, Sirius.

- …

Jay s'étrangla dans son rire et regarda la rouquine avec une terreur sans nom. D'ailleurs tout le monde la regardait comme si elle avait une deuxième tête.

- Et je vous préviens que si vous ne venez pas. Je vous le ferai regretter amèrement. Les menaça-t-elle en tournant les talons, sortant de la pièce.

- Je ne mettrai pas un pied à cette soirée ! Maugréa Jay

Tous exprimèrent leurs désaccords. Non ! Hors de question d'y mettre ne serai ce qu'un orteil. Les discutions étaient houleuses. Tous étaient d'accord et en voulaient à Lily pour leurs avoir imposée ça. Tous, sauf Charlie qui semblait en pleine réflexion.

- Charlie ? Questionna Jay en remarquant le silence de son amie.

- James. Il y aura qui à cette soirée ? Demanda-t-elle sans répondre à Jay.

- Euh…Le jeune homme fut déconcerté par sa question. Tout le gratin de la communauté. Les personnes le plus influentes, les plus riches, les plus célèbres. Ecrivain, joueur de quidditch, médicomage, ministres, chercheurs et surtout une ribambelle de sang purs, pourquoi ?

Les yeux de la belle brune s'illuminèrent. Un fin sourire vint orner ses lèvres.

- Quelle est la monstrueuse idée qui se cache derrière ta petite tête de serpentarde. Demanda Jay avec un large sourire sadique, véritablement amusé.

- Tout le gratin…riche…sangs purs…Répéta t-elle avec un large sourire. Dans une foule d'une centaine d'invités, qui remarquera l'absence d'un héritier, partis faire un petit tour dans la maison de son enfance, pendant que maman est partis au bal. Termina t-elle en regardant avec insistance Sirius.

Puis ce fut l'illumination pour tous. Le médaillon de Serpentard.

- Ca peut marcher. Approuva Jay.

- Sauf que. Contra Sirius. Sans vouloir me vanter, je risque d'être assaillit par une foule de midinette en chaleur toute la soirée. Elles remarqueront mon absence et donneront l'alerte à ma mère.

- Oui mais je ne pense pas que Fudge ai invité Remus et Alex… Severus ? Tu as du Polynectar en réserve ?

- Oui. Je viens de le terminer. Approuva le brun.

- Je le prendrais. Dit Alex. Remus ne peux pas le faire à cause de son problème de fourrure.

- Il nous attendra devant chez Sirius. On rentre, on récupère le médaillon et Remus le ramène à Poudlard pour que le professeur Dumbeldore puisse le détruire.

- Et Sirius et moi on échange de place. Jay, tu as les galions que tu utilisais pour l'AD ? Demanda Alex.

- Oui quelques uns.

Parfait tu en donneras un à Sirius. Cela sera notre signal pour échanger nos places.

- La soirée est pour ce soir. Je n'ai pas vraiment prévu d'y participer, prétextant mon deuil mais si vous y aller, on fera en sorte de vous couvrir si les choses tournent mal, Severus et moi.

- QUOI !!??? Mais je ne suis pas invité, je n'y vais pas. D'indigna le jeune maître des potions.

- Si mon carton d'invitation est pour deux personnes. Répondit le blond malicieux.

- fais chier…Grommela Severus

- En attendant, occasion ou pas. Commentant James mécontent. Lily aura eu ce qu'elle voulait et moi je vais devoir passer ma soirée à la suivre comme un petit chien pendant qu'elle fera sa faux cul de première.

- Tout les invités ne seront peut être pas tous des crétins ou des cons. Dit Sirius en tentant de l'apaiser.

- Tous ceux que Lily voudra me présenter SI !! Et j'en ai marre.

- Qu'est ce qui t'oblige à faire ce qu'elle te dit ? Demanda malicieusement Charlie en le regardant avec des yeux de braises.

- Rien. Répondit-il cash.

Puis un sourire sadique et de contentement apparus sur ses lèvres.

- Euh, James. Je sais qu'entre toi et Lily, ce n'est pas le grand amour mais je ne crois pas que l'humilier arrangera les choses. Tempera Remus.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas Rem. Ce n'est pas une question de l'humilier mais de vivre, tout simplement. J'ai envie de boire, de rire, de chanter. J'ai envie de danse jusqu'au matin avec qui je veux. J'en ai marre de me sacrifier. J'ai tout fait pour elle. J'ai arrêté mes conneries d'adolescent, ce qui n'était pas vraiment de très bon goût, je le reconnais. Pardonne-moi Severus pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer. Mais à partir du moment où j'ai épousé Lily, elle s'est mise à m'interdire de faire ce que j'aimais. Je voulais être joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Non elle m'a inscrit à l'école des aurors en me disant que je devais arrêter d'être immature et de viser le poste de chefs des aurors. Fini le quidditch, fini les copains volages ou sans boulots. Je me dois d'avoir des relations avec des personnes influentes et de bonnes réputations. Et je sais parfaitement que mes collègues de travail se foutent de ma gueule parce que je me fais mener à la baguette par ma femme. Je veux revivre Moony. Pour moi et pour Harry. J'en ai marre d'être quelqu-un que je ne suis pas.

Le reste de la journée fut relativement calme. Jay, Alex, Remus et Sirius programmaient le plan pour la soirée, Severus était aux côtés de Maria, plus proche de jours en jours. Lucius près de Lisa et Luna. James s'organisa baby-sitter pour Harry et Drago, passant un moment agréable avec les deux bambins. Lily s'enferma dans sa chambre et salle de bain pour se préparer pour la fête et Charlie s'est enfermée dans le laboratoire de potion.

Vers 19h, Lily fut la première à arriver dans le hall et attendit, impatiente de voir les autres arriver. Lucius arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Habillé d'une robe noire à la coupe impeccable à col mao, sans aucunes décorations.

- Tu aurais pu mettre quelque chose de plus joyeux. Siffle Lily la voix froide.

- Et moi je te rappelle que je suis censé être en deuil, Evans. Rétorque t-il tout aussi haineux.

- Mon nom est Potter. Contre-t-elle hautaine.

« _Plus pour très longtemps, à mon avis._ » pensa t-il très fortement.

Severus fut le prochain à se présenter dans le hall, avec une gueule d'enterrement. Habillé lui aussi entièrement en noir, mais là Lily n'osa rien lui dire.

Sirius et Jay arrivèrent en même temps. Sirius portait une robe bleue nuit avec un pantalon noir et d'un chemise bleue foncé mettant ses yeux bleu azur en valeur. Jay lui avait opté pour une tunique vert bouteille et d'un pantalon noir, faisant ressortir le vert de ses yeux.

James arriva à son tour en trainant les pieds, il portait un smoking noir, nœud papillon.

Jay pouffa discrètement à une pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit. « _my name is James… »_ . Mais y a pas à dire, son père avait vraiment la classe.

- James !!! Pourquoi à tu mis un smoking, je t'avais choisit une tenue, pourquoi tu ne l'a pas mise ? S'indigna Lily les poings sur les hanches.

- Parce ce qu'elle était hideuse.

- Quoi ? Mais elle correspondait à ma tenue. Dit-elle sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Justement. Dit-il avec dégout en regardant la robe bouffante vert anis de sa femme.

- Mais…

- Ecoute, c'est le smoking ou rien et je remonte en chambre, à toi de choisir. Cingle-t-il calmement.

Lily ne rajouta rien mais bouda telle une enfant gâtée.

Jay regardait « sa mère » avec déception et dégout. Jamais il ne se serait douter que Lily faisait partis des personnes du même calibre que Fudge ou d'Ombrage. Impossible de leur faire confiance, avide de pouvoir et d'argent, conservateur raciste et extrémistes moyenâgeux. Il allait devoir se méfier de sa propre mère. Pour lui ce fut un coup au cœur.

Lily commençait à s'impatienter. Les hommes semblaient être en grandes conversations et ne semblais pas vraiment faire attention à elle.

- Bon, je peux savoir ce que nous attendons ? Siffle-t-elle, en tapant du pied, impatiente.

- Il manque encore…

James ne pouvait terminer sa phrase, complètement bloqué dans le fond de sa gorge. Le regard hypnotisé par quelque chose en haut des escaliers. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

Charlie.

Magnifique. Sublime. Tant de mots pour la décrire mais aucun d'assez fort, pensa James. Elle portait une robe de velours mauve, attaché au cou laissant une parfaite vu sur son dos et sa cambrure de rein. Fendue à mi-cuisse sur le côté droit, laissant passer une jambe fuselé et fine, surmonte d'escarpin noir, l'élançant encore plus. Ses cheveux relevés en un chignon désordonné, rehaussait sa classe et son élégance naturelle.

- Woooaaaww !!! S'exclama Sirius. Quelle bombe !!!

- Merci Sirius.

- Non je te jure !! Pour un peu et je me refais hétéro !!!

- Je vais prendre cela pour un compliment. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire

- En tout cas, ta robe et splendide ! Commenta Alex.

- Oui. Très jolie. Rajouta Lily avec hypocrisie et jalousie. Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ?

C'est la mort dans l'âme, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de Poudlard. Lily en tête, elle marchait d'un pas décidé. James retarda Charlie afin de lui parler seul.

- Il n'y pas de mot pour te décrire tellement tu es époustouflante. Souffle-t-il rapidement.

- Merci, mais ton cadeau y est pour beaucoup. Répondit-elle

- Non la robe n'y est pour rien. Et tu le sais.

- J'ose espérer qu'il te plaît de voir que je la porte ?

- Plus que tu ne le crois. Souffle-t-il à son oreille.

Il osa même retracer sa colonel vertébrale du bout des doigts avant de la dépasser sans attendre de réponse et la laisser frissonner de tout son être.

Arrivés hors des protections de l'école, ils agrippèrent tous le portoloin, puis disparurent en destination de la demeure de Fudge.

Lucius et Severus arrivèrent 5 minutes après eux, ne pouvant pas arriver en même temps.

Le maison de Fudge aurait pu être belle si elle n'était pas surchargée de décoration et de franfeluches inutiles.

C'est avec dégoût, que les trois voyageurs du futurs reconnurent la silhouette grassouillette du futur ministre de la magie, attendant ses invités à l'entrée. Lily se saisit du bras de James et le tira sans ménagement vers lui.

- Mme Potter !!! S'exclama Fudge niaisement. C'est une joie de vous voir parmi nous, mon amie. Vous nous avez fait très peur le mois dernier.

- Je suis navrés Cornélius de la frayeur que je vous ai causé, il eu plus de peur que de mal. Et de toute manière, James et moi n'aurions manqué votre fête pour rien au monde. Nous sommes enchantés d'être venue.

- James, comment allez vous mon ami ? Minauda Fudge en tendant sa main au maraudeur.

- Bien merci. Répondit-il avec froideur, qui déconcerta Fudge.

- Lily, ma chère amie. Présentez moi vos amis ? Demanda t-il mielleusement.

- Bien sûr ! Vous connaissez Sirius Black, voici le frère cadet de James, Jay. Il reviens du Japon et son amie, Carmen Rimaldi. Termina t-elle avec une pointe de dégout.

- Mlle, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Dit il en lui faisant le baise-main.

- Mr Fudge, enchanté. Dit elle simplement en réprimant un frisson de dégoût alors que le petit pourceau bavait sur sa main.

- App…appelez moi Cornélius, très chère. Fit-il charmeur avec ses dents jaunes.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison surchauffé de Fudge et aussitôt Lily s'empara de James le traînant à droite à gauche, afin de dire bonsoirs aux personnes qu'ils connaissaient.

Sirius en fit de même avec quelques amis et se retrouva entourer de midinettes très rapidement.

Lucius et Severus arrivèrent à leur tour, les ignorant complètement.

Jay et Charlie se tenait à l'écart, un verre à la main, observant la salle avec minutie. Ils repérèrent avec satisfaction Mme Black entourée d'autre vieilles rombières.

- Hum hum…

Jay lâcha son verre, pétrifié d'horreur. Verre sauvé in extrémiste par les réflexes de Charlie. Jay pivota et vit avec horreur, Ombrage, avec 15 ans de moins, tout aussi grosse et boudiné dans une horrible robe rose bonbon à froufrou. Coiffé d'un affreux chignon agrémenté d'un nœud dans les cheveux. Une ribambelle de collier, de bracelet et de bagues à chacun de ses doigts boudinés.

- Je ne crois pas vous connaître Mr ? Vous ressemblez étrangement à l'un de mes amis ? Dit elle de son éternelle voix nasillarde en papillonnant des paupières.

- Non en effet, je ne crois vous connaître. Sinon je m'en souviendrais. Mme ?

- Mlle. Mlle Dolores Jane Ombrage. Gloussa t-elle en présentant sa main.

- Jay Potter. En lui faisant le baise-main à deux doigts de vomir.

- James est-il de votre famille ?

- Mon frère.

- Vraiment. Il ne nous à jamais parlé de vous auparavant.

- Je sais. Mais je manque à tout mes devoirs, permettez moi de vous présentez mon amie, Carmen Rimaldi de la noblesse italienne.

- Mme. Répondit froidement Ombrage.

- Mlle. Rétorqua t-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

Et ainsi de suite, pendant plus d'une heure, ils saluèrent une bonne partie des invités qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Ils ricanèrent à la vue de Lucius entouré des vieille filles et des femmes à mariés, à la chasse au jeune veuf.

Le buffet fut enfin dressé Charlie se retrouva assise près d'un homme plus que entreprenant, qui ne renonça que lorsqu'elle lui brisa le petit doigt lorsqu'il posa sa grosse main poilu sur sa cuisse. Jay, lui eu de la chance, il se retrouva à coté de la ministre des sports, Hélèna Trepiok.

Après un dîner de deux heures particulièrement ennuyeux, les tables disparurent pour faire de la place pour la danse. Ce n'est qu'après une heure de danse que le signal fut donner et Lucius provoqua une esclandre en draguant ouvertement Charlie, obligeant James à jouer les preux chevaliers en sauvant la demoiselle en détresse. La diversion permit à Jay et à Sirius de s'éclipser et à Alex de prendre la place de son cousin. Le cour de la fête repris 5 minutes plus tard avec le son d'un tango. James invita Charlie à danser se foutant des regards des invités et de Lily.

Aucune parole ne furent échangées. Ils suivaient uniquement la musique avec rythme. Peu à peu, la passion pris possession de leurs corps, leurs visages se firent de plus en plus proche, mêlant ainsi leurs souffles saccadés. Leurs gestes se firent de plus en plus sensuels et charnesl. James était essoufflé, oppressé par la tension sexuel qui habitait son corps. Son corps souple et ferme, collé à celui de Charlie, le rendait encore plus audacieux.

Sans s'en rendre compte, leur danse était sensuel, sulfureuse. Plus rien, ni personne n'existait sur cette terre, à part eux. James pouvait aisément lire la passion, le plaisir et le désir que la jolie brune pouvait ressentir. Ses joues étaient rougies et son souffle était saccadé et court. Sa poitrine ferme montait et descendait avec force. Elle ne semblais plus avoir le contrôle d'elle même. Comme lui, elle se laissait noyer par ce flot de sensations délicieuses et libératrices. Les mains de James semblaient être et voyager partout sur son corps. Parfois douces et aériennes ou franches et appuyées. Dans un dernier pas de danse parfaitement exécuté, ils terminèrent ce tango érotique sous les yeux stupéfaits et outrés des convives, accompagné d'un silence plombant. Tout les regards braqué sur eux permit à Jay de revenir et à Sirius de reprendre sa place. Et eux aussi purent constater de la passion qui les habités. Seuls au milieu de la piste, James et Charlie ne se rendaient pas compte de l'attention qu'ils obtenaient. Ils se faisaient face. Eux aussi, abasourdit par ce qu'il venait de se passer. James fit un pas vers elle et elle recule d'un pas. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as peur de ce que tu peux ressentir. Constata t-il en chuchotant avec un petit sourire fier.

- Non, j'ai peur de ce que tu peux espérer de moi. Répondit-elle sur le même ton. Je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut.

- Ca, c'est à moi d'en juger.

- …

- JAMES !!!! Mon ami !!! Hurla Sirius un verre à la main titubant dangereusement. Ton…ton frère est complètement saoul !!! dit-il en montrait Jay qui danser sur place et tanguait sur place.

- Toi aussi, je crois. Pouffa James amusé.

- Mmmmooooiii ??? Nnooonnn. Zuste un ti peu.

- Bon, Carmen, récupère mon frère. Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer.

Ils accompagnèrent les deux ivrognes jusqu'à la zones de transplanage, sans faire attention aux regards posés sur eux. A peine arrivé près de la zone, Jay et Sirius se redressèrent et leur adressa un sourire à la fois narquois et fier de leurs coups.

- Vous pouvez nous expliquer ? Demanda James méfiant face au deux hommes qui rigolaient comme des hyènes.

- Avouez que l'on vous à sortit d'une situation plutôt embarrassante, alors tu devrait nous remercier.

- Et vous devriez en profiter pour parler tout les deux. Rajouta Jay.

Aussitôt, Charlie transplana sans un mot.

- Je rêve où elle viens de prendre la fuite ? Questionna Sirius sur le cul.

- Non. Rigola Jay. Elle a fuit.

James aussi l'imita rapidement, complètement dans ses pensées. Nul ne les revit de la journée du lendemain.

Lily rageait et déversait son venin sur toute personnes qui croisait son passage. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'ils avaient osés faire.  
Après leur départ, toutes ces salles vieilles commères et célibataires en mal de femmes furent sur elle en moins d'une seconde. Elle fut abordée par tout les vieux croûtons répugnants assez riches pour oser l'intéresser. Même Fudge se permit de se montrer familier envers elle, en lui mettant la main au fesses. Jamais, elle ne se sentit aussi humilié. Humilié par son propre mari et par cette femme vulgaire et débauchée. C'est elle, Lily en était sûr, c'est elle qui à corrompu l'âme de son mari qui n'a d'yeux que pour elle. Il l'observe, l'épie, l'admire avec un regard qu'il n'a jamais envers elle.

Mais une chose était sûr, jamais elle ne lui accordera le divorce. Elle avait épousé James pour son argent, sa position dans la société. Si elle divorçait, elle perdrait tout. Elle serait ruinée. Lily s'était légèrement renseigné. Les mariages sorciers sont comme des contrats de mariages, en cas de divorce, chacun repart avec ce qu'il est venu. James avec sa fortune et elle sans rien. Elle pourrait peu-être obtenir une pension alimentaire pour Harry mais cela ne suffirait pas. Son train de vie était beaucoup trop élevé.

Le smoking posé sur le sol du salon prouvait que James était repassé par là mais aucune trace de son mari. Elle s'endormit, la tête plein d'idée pour récupérer son mari. Le lendemain, elle l'attendit, en vain. D'après Sirius, James était partis tôt le matin pour le bureau des aurors. Il ne rentra que tard le soir. Tout le monde était en train de manger. Lily fixait la porte d'entrée avec impatiente. Lisa s'occupait avec joie de Harry qui mangeait sa bouillie avec appétit. Lorsque James pénétra dans le salon, elle lui sauta dessus.

- James !!! Tu es rentré !!! S'exclama t-elle d'une voix nasillarde.

- Lily, pas maintenant. Contra t-il las. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes jérémiades.

- Mais James chéri ? Harry et moi commencions à nous inquiéter.

- Lily, Harry n'est même pas en âge de comprendre quoique ce soit. Et toi bah….c'est toi.

- Oh !!! Tu n'est qu'un sans cœur !!! S'exclama t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Elle s'enfuie dans sa chambre le corps secouer de sanglots.

- N'êtes vous pas un peu dur avec elle ? Demanda Dumbeldore, présent dans la pièce.

- Directeur, vous semblez oublier que malgré tout, je connaît parfaitement ma femme. Et que j'ai toujours su lorsqu'elle me mentait. Je l'ai toujours su d'ailleurs. Mais je m'obligeais à ne rien voir.

Dumbeldore allait rajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Charlie. Les cheveux complètement en bataille, des brindilles et des feuilles emmêlés à l'intérieur. Les pieds nu, la robe de soirée si déchirée qu'elle arrive en haut des cuisses, des fines coupures parcourant son visage, ses cuisses et ses bras.

- Putain, Charlie !!! Qu'est ce que t'a foutus !!! Questionna Jay abasourdit comme tout le monde.

- Petite balade dans la forêt interdite. Histoire de me rafraîchir les idées. Répondit-elle en regardant James avec insistance.

Un moment de silence s'installa dans le salon, interrompu par l'arrivée d'un hiboux au couleur fauve. Sirius lui ouvrit la fenêtre et le volatile se dirigea directement vers James.

Le visage du jeune homme se décomposa à la lecture de la missive.

- Oh non merde. Souffla t-il.

_« Cher Mr Potter_

_Le ministère de la justice, en collaboration avec le bureau des aurors, est fier de vous nommer chef adjoint du bureau des aurors, commandant en second des opérations spéciales. Votre nomination et votre remise d'insigne aura lieu lors de la soirée de la nouvelle année, organisé au sein du ministère, soit le 31 décembre à 20h._

_Nous comptons sûr votre présence._

_Veuillez recevoir, cher Mr Potter, nos sincères félicitations et salutations._

_Mr Artémus Juillot_

_Ministre de la magie. »_

- Mais c'est super James !!! S'extasia Sirius, fou de joie pour son frère.

- Tu n'as pas l'air emballé. Constata Remus.

- Si. Répondit le concerné ennuyé. Mais cela implique de participer au nouvel an du ministère.

A cet instant, tout le monde réalisa l'horreur de la situation.

- Est ce que c'est sur invitation ? Questionna Charlie.

- Non. Juste tenue de soirée exigée. Pourquoi ?

- Il sera judicieux de profiter de l'événement pour se faufiler au département des mystères afin d'y récupérer la prophétie avant que Voldemort en ai l'idée.

- Oui. Approuva Jay. C'est une excellente idée et une merveilleuse occasion.

Lily, elle de son coté, jubilait de la remontrance que James avait du recevoir de Dumbeldore, face à son comportement absolument odieux envers elle. Mais lorsqu'elle appris la promotion de James le lendemain, elle oublia complètement son plan et ne pensait uniquement à la robes qu'elle allait porter ce soir là.

Le cour de la semaine se déroula doucement et James profita d'un après-midi ensoleillé pour sortir du placard son balais, qui prenait la poussière depuis plus de 3 ans. Le vol avait le don de libérer James de ses soucis durant quelques instants. Il aurait ainsi l'esprit plus libre pour réfléchir à la situation avec Lily et ses sentiments envers Charlie. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le terrain, il sentait son balais vibrer d'impatience dans sa main, il était tout aussi impatient que lui de se retrouver à nouveaux dans les airs. Cela faisait si longtemps. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois où il à joué. Dernier match de la saison en 7ème année, opposant Serpentard à Griffondor. Le gagnant gagnait la coupe, match sur-tendu et sous-tension, comme à chaque fois. Concrétisé par la victoire juste limite des lions.

Il enfourcha son balais et s'élança enfin dans les airs. Il se délectait du vent frais s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux.

_Merlin !! Que cela faisait du bien._

Il enchaîna figures sur figures, les plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Plus rien n'existait, juste lui et le ciel. Après plus de vingt minutes de jeu, un autre joueur entra dans sa partie. Il reconnu facilement la fine silhouette de son « fils », perché sur le balais le plus magnifique que James n'ai jamais vu. Une petite compétition s'organisa entre eux et c'est avec une certaine fierté qu'il constata que Jay avait hérité de son don pour le quidditch. Et que vu le visage préoccupé de celui-ci, lui aussi s'en servait pour évacuer ses soucis. Après dix minutes de traque imaginaire, les deux Potter s'installèrent dans les gradins, le regards fixant l'horizon.

- Ton balai est une pure merveille. Complimenta James en le regardant de plus près.

- L'éclair de feu. Modèle qui ne sortira pas avant 1996. Tu l'essaiera quand tu veux.

- Avec plaisir.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils écoutaient religieusement le silence de la nature.

- Pourquoi est tu là Jay ? Demanda James.

- Pour la même choses que toi, je suppose. Les chiens ne font pas des chats. Sourit Jay. Je réfléchis et j'essais de faire un peu de tri dans ma petite tête. Toi c'est assis facile à deviner. Lily ou Charlie ?

- Cela ce voit tant que cela ?

- Seul un aveugle ne le verrai pas, et encore c'est pas sûr.

- Ca ne te gêne pas cette situation. Je veux dire, on reste malgré tout tes parents ?

- Non. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ici vous n'êtes pas mes parents. Ici tu es mon frère aîné et c'est très bien comme cela. J'ai passé l'âge d'avoir des parents, j'ai appris à vivre sans et je n'en suis pas mort. Dans mon passé, mes parents ont été idéalisés, idolâtrés pour leurs actes. Ici, vous avez survécus et je me rends simplement compte que vous étiez un couple comme les autres, avec les mêmes problèmes que les autres.

- J'avoue que je ne sais plus où j'en suis, ni ce que je dois faire.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais peur ?

- Ou cela va t-il me mener ? Je veux dire. D'une certaine manière, j'ai envie de vivre cette aventure à fond, vivre au jour le jour, vivre la passion et le désir qui m'anime. Mais d'un autre côté, je dois penser au futur. Au futur de mon fils. Lily est ce qu'elle est, elle reste sa mère et je ne peux pas l'exclure ainsi. Je n'ai peu être pas le droit de tirer un trait sur tout ce que nous avons vécus ensemble. Les attaques de Voldemort furent très oppressantes et nous nous sommes soutenue en de nombreuses occasions. Mais c'est vrais que depuis votre arrivée, l'image de Charlie me hante continuellement, elle vient éclipser celle de Lily en de nombreuses occasion pour que je n'y prête pas attention. Elle est continuellement dans ma tête. Et je n'arrête pas de penser à ce tango si …si…

- Fusionnel ? Proposa Jay.

- Oui ! Jamais, je n'ai été aussi proche d'une femme de cette façon. Pas même avec Lily. Et Charlie, j'ai toujours envie d'elle. Et le fait de n'avoir rien fait avec Lily depuis longtemps n'aide pas, ça aiguise mes sens au delà du supportable. Son parfum m'enivre, son sourire me rend complètement béat et un regard d'elle, je m'enflamme sur place. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Moi je n'ai aurais qu'un seul conseil à te donner. Nous sommes en guerre. Cela devrait te suffire pour vivre au jour le jour. Après la guerre, tu avisera. N'ai jamais de regret.

- Tu parle en connaissance de cause ?

- Oui.

- Je vais y réfléchir. Concéda James.

- …

- Et toi ? Qu'es ce qui te tracasse ?

- …Je suis tomber amoureux…Souffla t-il las…De Sirius.

- Oh. Je …Je ne vois pas le problème. Je dirais même que c'est une bonne chose.

- Sauf qu'à la différence de Sirius, je veux quelque chose de sérieux. Je ne veux pas être une histoire d'un soir, un nom de plus sur liste, déjà très longue. Sirius est quelqu'un de trop volage et de trop indépendant pour s'attacher à quelqu'un.

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Sirius est un coureur, je te l'accorde, mais il reste correct avec chacun de ses partenaires. Et il n'a pas trouver quelqu'un qui l'apprécie à sa juste valeur. Toi, tu le connaît. Tu as vu son côté sombre, tu sait de quoi il capable. Tu sais de qu'elle famille il est issus, tu sais ses tourments et tu saura panser ses blessures. Sirius aura beau dire ce qu'il veux, le rejet de sa famille l'a grandement blessé. Toutes les personnes qui ont fréquenté Sirius n'ont vu que le beau gosse, super riche, sang pur rebelle, l'un des aurors les plus efficaces de notre génération. Sa popularité, sa renommée, voilà ce que les gens voit en Sirius. Rare sont ceux qui voit réellement son mal-être.

- Tu pense vraiment que je devrait tenter quelque chose avec lui ?

- Tu as tu peur de quoi ?

- Qu'il me fasse souffrir. Souffla t-il en baissant la tête. J'ai déjà tant souffert, mais je ne veux plus souffrir surtout quand je peux l'éviter.

- Ah parce ce que tu souffre moins de le voir vivre loin de toi !!!

Ils restèrent tous les deux assis côte à côte, à ne rien dire. La nuit commence à tomber et l'air se rafraîchir. Plongé individuellement dans leur pensées. Ils passèrent une partie de la soirée et de la nuit à discuter, à parler de leur passé. Ils ne rentrèrent que tard dans la soirée, ayant même sauté le repas.

L'appartement était silencieux et sombre. Tout le monde était partis se coucher. Alors qu'il s'apprêter à se séparer, Charlie pénétra à son tour dans le salon. Elle était complètement décoiffé, son rouge à lèvres étalait sur une partie de sa joue et ses vêtements remis n'importe comment. Pour les deux hommes, aucun doutes ne planait dans leur tête sur les activités nocturnes de la jeune femme. James vit rouge, dévoré de jalousie.

- Où était tu ? Qu'as tu fais ? Cracha t-il en tentant de se contenir.

- Ce qu'il fallait pour te sortir de ma tête, James. Répondit –elle les yeux embuées de larmes, sa voix plus enrayée que jamais.

Jay regardait son amie au bord du gouffre. Pas de doute qu'elle avait du avoir un sacré coup de blues, pour avoir recours à de telles extrémité.

- James, laisse la, elle n'est pas en état…

- Et ça à marché ? Continua t-il sans prêter attention au parole de Jay.

- Non. Répondit-elle simplement, sur le point de pleurer. Au contraire, c'est encore plus douloureux.

Elle passa devant lui, affrontant son regard sans aucunes agressivité mais plutôt avec mélancolie et lassitude.

James s'effondra sur ses genoux, lorsqu'elle referma la porte de sa chambre, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Rien que le fais de savoir qu'elle couche avec d'autres hommes, me met dans une colère noire, ça me bouffe de jalousie. Je hais tous ces porcs, qui ont posés leurs sales mains sur sa peau délicate. Pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas ma femme, elle n'est même pas ma maîtresse. Alors pourquoi, je réagis comme ci elle m'appartenait ?? Débita t-il doucement.

- Tu es amoureux, James. Et tu n'y peux rien. Tu sais bien que ce genre de choses ne se commande pas et ne contrôle. Tu doit vivre avec. Répondit Jay doucement en serrant l'épaule de son frère en signe de soutient.

* * *

Le soir du 31, Lily lui avait gracieusement pardonner pour l'avoir atrocement blessé et lui avait très bien comprendre qu'elle serait son unique cavalière. Quelle ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle.

Leur arrivée attira toute l'attention. Tout le monde voulait le saluer, le féliciter ou lui parler. Ce qui permis autres voyageurs de faire une entrée discrète. Pendant plus d'une heure, durant un apéritif, James du supporter les accolades et les ronds de jambes de tous ces crétins. Il regardait Lily, visiblement heureuse et parfaitement à l'aise. Durant le repas, il crut qu'il allait se pendre. Il se retrouva coincé entre sa femme et Dolores, qui semblait avoir reçu des ordres de Lily. Ne pas quitter son mari d'une semelle. Plus d'une fois il parcoura son regard sur l'assistance afin de repérer quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et qu'il appréciait mais à son grand désespoir, il ne trouva personne. Il savait pourtant que Charlie, Jay et Alex étaient présent dans la salle. Après un repas long plus de deux heures, le ministre de la magie et le chef de Aurors, Alestor Maugrey commencèrent de la remise d'insigne.

C'est à cet instant que Jay, Alex et Charlie, s'éclipsèrent discrètement dans les profondeurs du ministère, destination le département des mystères. C'est malgré tout avec une certaine boule au ventre que Jay pénétra dans la salle des prophéties, ils n'avaient rencontré personnes. Tout le monde était à la fête. Aussitôt qu'il eu en main cette petite boule en verre, il n'eu qu'une seconde d'hésitation avant de la brisée au sol et de voir à nouveau l'aspect fantomatique de son ancienne prof de divination et de raconter la destinée de sa vie. Lorsqu'ils remontèrent dans la salle de bal, la cérémonie était terminé, les convives discutaient et dansaient. Il était minuit moins dix. Ils repérèrent rapidement James et Lily près buffet. Mais Charlie, Jay et Alex se figèrent, pétrifier d'horreur.

_Non, c'est pas possible !! _pensa Harry abasourdit de son audace.

Lily, accroché comme une sangsue au bras de James, qui semblait s'ennuyer comme un rat mort, discutait avec animation et grand geste avec un homme, assez grand, le port aristocratique, le visage fin et lisse, des grosses boucles brunes, un nez droit et des petits yeux vert olives.

- Alex, trouve toi une place de couvertures dans le cas où les choses tourneraient mal, Jay tente de repérer les différents mangemorts qui l'accompagne, ce serait étrange qu'il soit venue tout seul.

- Et toi ?

- Il me connaît déjà. Voyons jusqu'où il peut garder son sang froid.

- D'accord. Pousse dans ses derniers retranchement avec lenteur mais fais attention, il y a des civils. Si il perd le contrôle, il peut faire un carnage.

Les deux hommes disparurent dans la foule et Charlie se dirigea vers eux. Un petit sourire en coin, la démarche féline et séductrice. James, face à elle, la regardait, hypnotisé. Elle avançait lentement vers eux. Moulée dans une robe fourreau noir à col bateau, elle captait tout les regards. Elle se planta devant lui, faisant mine de ne voir personne d'autre. Elle était à quelque centimètre de son visage, il pouvait facilement sentir son envoûtant parfum.

- Bonsoir James. Souffle t-elle de sa voix enrouée, plus sensuelle que jamais. Félicitation pour votre nomination. Il faudra penser à vous récompenser convenablement. Je me ferais une joie…

- Hum…hum…

Lily, furieuse, les avait interrompu.

- Oh Mme Potter. Je ne vous avez pas vu. Comment allez vous ? Questionna Charlie affreusement hypocrite.

- Très bien jusqu'à maintenant. Siffla t-elle avec mépris.

- Vous ne me présentez pas votre ami. Demanda t-elle plus charmeuse que jamais en portant son attention sur le troisième convive.

- Carmen Rimaldi. Je vous présent Tom Elvis Jedusor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

James observait avec effrois et dégoût, Charlie se rapprocher un peu plus près de Tom, un sourire de séductrice accroché à ses lèvres rouges, frolant son corps contre le sien. Le regard remplis de luxure de l'aristocrate lui donna envie de lui sauter au cou. Comment osait-il regarder sa Charlie de cette façon….SA Charlie ?

- Charmée de faire votre rencontre, Mr Jedusor.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mlle. Rimaldi ? D'Italie ?

- En effet. Vous connaissez ma famille ?

- Oui j'ai déjà traité différentes affaires avec votre famille. Mais il me semblait que Mario et Giovanna Rimaldi n'avait qu'une seule fille, Maria.

- Oui mais moi je suis une très vilaine fille. Réplique-t-elle d'air coquin. Qui n'était pas au goût de mes parents, ils m'ont envoyé dans une institution de bonne conduite. Mais j'ai plus appris à faire le mur et à fissurer les défenses magiques.

- Voilà donc pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous, vous m'en voyez navrés. Dit il d'un air faussement désolé en rigolant. Et qu'es ce qui vous amène dans notre pays ?

- Es ce un interrogatoire, Mr Jedusor ? Répondit-elle en faisant une petite moue, absolument craquante.

- Non, pas du tout. Juste un intérêt de votre personne. Répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Ma sœur a disparut et des rumeurs circulent que c'est votre mage noir qui en serait responsable. Et vous Mr Jedusor que faites-vous dans la vie ? Demanda-t-elle en humidifiant ses lèvres, caressant le revers de sa veste, rapprochant encore un peu plus son corps chaud contre lui.

- Je suis dans les affaires et …

- Il conseille Cornélius. Nous sommes sûr qu'il sera notre futur ministre de la magie avec tes conseilles si perspicaces de mon ami Tom. Minauda Lily vivement.

- Vous-vous intéressez à la politique ? Poursuit-elle en se désintéressant de Lily et charmant toujours autant Tom.

- En effet, l'avenir de notre communauté me porte très à cœur. Mais pour en revenir à votre sœur, je pense qu'il y a peu de chance que vous ne l'a retrouviez. Si vos informations sont exactes, il y peu de chance qu'elle soit encore en vie. Le seigneur des ténèbres est très cruel en ce qui concerne ses ennemis.

- J'en doute. Car voyez-vous, j'ai fait des recherches sur votre Dark Lord, et j'ai trouvé des informations intéressantes sur sa mère et surtout sur son père. Charlie sentit Tom se tendre. Je l'ai affronté tout récemment, et je dois dire que, à par la puissance de ses sorts, il manque terriblement de technique et d'originalité dans sa gamme de sort. A croire qu'à part l'Avada Kedevra et le doloris, il ne connaisse aucun autre sort. Termina-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

Nul ne se rendit compte que Tom avait brusquement pâlit et que son visage était déformé du rage contenue. Charlie jugulait intérieurement, mais décidé de ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.

- Oh, il est quasiment minuit. Je vais devoir jouer ma cendrillon et me sauver. Mr Jedusor, j'espère vous revoir en des circonstances plus intimes, ainsi nous pourront apprendre à mieux nous connaître. Annonce-t-elle d'une voix rauque en lui caressant le bras et en lui faisant une bise rapide sur sa joue blafarde. Passez une bonne fin de soirée.

Elle se faufila rapidement vers la sortie, mais elle fut rattrapée par James, dans le hall d'entrée vide, visiblement très en colère. Il se saisit de son bras avec force.

10….9…..Le décompte pour la nouvelle année avait commençait et était scandé par la salle remplis d'invités.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joue ? Siffle t-il rageur.

8…7…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle? Répondit-elle

6…5…

- Comment peux-tu te comporter ainsi avec lui. Ne me dit pas que ce grand rachitique te plaît ?

4…3…

- Non mais attend ! Tu me fais quoi là ? Une crise de jalousie ? Tu n'a pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas. Je ne t'appartiens pas ! Siffle-t-elle en s'arrachant de sa prise.

2…1…

- Si justement Charlie. Tu es à moi ! Rugit t-il en plaquant son corps contre le sien.

BONNE ANNEEEEE !

James l'embrassa avec force. Pénétra de force sa bouche pour y glisser sa langue. Charlie répondit malgré elle à ce baiser dévastateur, luttant quelques secondes pour la domination. Elle reprit ses esprits lorsqu'elle entendit le gémissement de plaisir qu'il poussa lorsqu'il agrippa avec force ses hanches. Elle s'écarta de lui avec violence, essoufflé.

- Ne joue pas au dominant avec moi, James, tu risque de le regretter. Je ne suis pas une gentille fille, tu ne sais rien de moi. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Dit-elle froide et menaçante.

Elle lui tourna le dos et partis rapidement sur la zone de transplanage, disparut sans un mot, le laissa dévasté par ces propres gestes.

" _Qu'es ce que j'ai fais"_ Pensa t-il horrifié.

* * *

Cette nuit là, bouleversé et anéantit, James retomba dans les bras de Lily. Elle lui promit de changer, de faire des efforts, pour que leur couple reparte du bon pied. Que cela serai mieux pour la santé mentale de leur fils, que leur amour signifié encore quelque choses. En colère, frustré et las, il cru un instant à ces bonnes paroles. Lorsqu'ils sont rentrés à Poudlard, il lui fit l'amour sauvagement. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun amour, aucuns sentiments derrière. Il était complètement et irrévocablement amoureux de Charlie. Il baisa Lily, libérant ainsi sa colère et sa frustration. Imaginant le corps et les courbes de la belle brune. Imaginant ses cris et ses gémissements. Même les gémissements simulés de Lily n'ont pas réussit à lui gâcher son plaisir et s'est dans sa tête qu'il hurla le nom de la brune sauvage, lorsqu'il se libéra dans les profondeurs de sa femme.

Plus tard sur le petit matin, il réalisa l'erreur qu'il avait faite, comme un lendemain de cuite. Anéantit, Lily en avait profité pour le ramener au bercail. Avec le temps, il apprit à connaître sa femme et il lui lança un sort de contraception pendant qu'elle dormait encore. Juste au cas où, afin qu'elle ne puisse pas avoir de moyen de pression sur lui.

Pendant ce temps, Jay, Alex et Charlie passèrent à la vitesse supérieur et partirent dans l'ancienne maison de Mérope, la mère de Voldemort afin d'y récupérer la bague. Les sortilèges mit en place étaient très violent et difficiles à enlever. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, deux jours s'étaient écoulés, entre le moment de leur départ et de leur retour. Le plus long fut de déterminer la nature exacte des malédictions, ce qui leurs avaient pris plus de 24 heures. Les enlevés ne fut pas simples n'ont plus, non sans risque. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune de leur appartement, Pomfresh se jeta sur eux, leur ordonnant de la suivre à l'infirmerie. Jay saignait de l'arcade sourcilière, Alex boitait de la jambe droite et Charlie avait à nouveau l'épaule gauche démise et tous étaient extrêmement fatigués. Et dire que Dumbeldore l'avait tout seul à leur époque, respect le vieux.

Ce n'est que deux jours de sommeil réparateur, qu'ils abordèrent le cas de Tom Jedusor, ami de Fudge. Tous réuni dans la salle de réunion à l'exception de Lily et de James, ils annoncèrent aux autres ce qu'ils avaient découvert lors du nouvel an.

- Maintenant on comprend mieux pourquoi ce porc est un incompétent. Releva Alex.

- Mis au pouvoir par Voldemort. Je ne m'étonne pas que l'on ait perdu la guerre immédiatement à votre époque. Commenta Sirius.

- Ca fais froid dans le dos. Frissonna Lucius.

- Oui et le problème, jeunes gens, c est qu'il est en passe de devenir le prochain ministre, d'après les derniers sondages. Rajouta Dumbeldore.

- Vous devez vous présentez Albus. Dit Jay grave. Si vous ne faîtes rien, il deviendra ministre, c'est une certitude. Vous devez abandonner Poudlard, vous n'avez plus le choix.

- Je sais. Se désola le vieil homme. Minerva prendra la tête de l'école jusqu'aux élections. Après cela nous aviserons, si elle veut conserver le poste ou non. Je vais aller poser ma candidature dans l'après-midi. Espérons que cela suffira à contrer Fudge.

- QUOI ! S'exclama Lily qui était entrée dans la pièce, avec James derrière elle.

- …

- Vous vous présenter au poste de ministre ? Contre Cornélius ? Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça! S'écria-t-elle outrée

- Lily, baissez d'un ton, je vous pris. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne me présenterai pas. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous dérange. Dit Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais…mais…Cornélius doit devenir ministre ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Je dois le prévenir. Lança-t-elle en disparaissant rapidement par la porte d'entrée.

- Votre femme devient un problème James. Répliqua le directeur en se levant, contrarié. Maintenant, je dois courir au ministère avant que les contacts de Fudge ne clôturent les inscriptions. Se n'est plus de mon âge.

James ne répondit pas, son regard était ancré dans celui de Charlie. Elle le regardait froidement, se leva avec grâce et rentra dans le labo de potion sans lui adresser la parole. James se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, démoralisé.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Dit-il doucement le visage entre ses mains.

- Tu as merdé. Répliqua Jay

- Ca je le sais ! Merci de me le rappeler ! Fit-t-il méchamment

- Eh ! Ne t'en prend pas à moi ! Répliqua Jay sur le même ton. Si tu lui avais fait un peu plus confiance, tu connaitrais le fin mot de cette affaire.

- Quelle affaire ?

- Ce n'est pas à nous de te le dire. Démerde-toi !

Durant presque trois mois, il tenta de l'approcher, de lui parler. Qu'elle lui laisse le temps de s'expliquer, de s'excuser. Mais à chaque fois, elle lui échappait. Prenait des détours lorsqu'il prenait des raccourcit pour la rattraper. Plus d'une fois, elle lui lança un stupéfix ou l'envoya contre un mur, car il avait réussit à la coincer dans un couloir ou une salle abandonné. Pire que tout, elle continuait à être en contact avec ce Jedusor. Ils s'envoyaient des lettres plusieurs fois par semaines, parfois elle recevait un énorme bouquet de fleur, il lui a même envoyé un magnifique collier sertit de diamants et d'émeraudes. Rendant James fou de rage et Lily verte de jalousie.

Minerva avait repris la direction de l'école et le ministère n'était pas contre, connaissant le professionnalisme de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Dumbeldore se lança dans une campagne de candidature ministérielle. Et sa candidature fut, d'après les sondages, un grand soulagement pour la population, qui se voyait voter Fudge faute de candidat potable.

Pendant ce temps Jay et Sirius se tournait autour. Jouant à chat et à la souris, je t'aime, moi non plus, je sais, je ne sais pas. Mais passer malgré tout, leur temps libre ensemble.

Maria avait enfin accepté que Severus lui fasse la cour. Et Lucius et Lisa, eux rattrapaient le temps perdu en faisant l'amour aux quatre coins du château, manquant de se faire surprendre par les élèves.

En même temps James jouait de nouveau à cache-cache avec Lily. Il lui avait fait comprendre que la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ne signifier rien pour lui et qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Mais elle ne semblait pas en prendre compte, et le harcelait continuellement.

La fin de l'année scolaire arriva vite, et le château était sous tension. Entre les élèves et leurs examens et la tension entre les invités du château, on pouvait aisément sentir l'électricité dans l'air.

Une semaine avant la fin de l'année pour les élèves, Charlie reçu une nouvelle lettre au petit déjeuné.

- Ca y est. Dit-elle avec un sourire suffisant sur son visage après lecture de sa missive. Il veut une rencontre.

- Propose-lui cet après-midi. Qu'il ne puisse pas vraiment avoir le temps de pondre un plan et d'installer ses troupes. Ordonna Jay.

- Que ce passe t-il ? Demanda Lily, vexé de ne rien comprendre.

- Ton grand ami. Tu sais, Jedusor. Tu sais qui c'est réellement ? Répondit Charlie particulièrement froide.

…

Jay sortit sa baguette et écrivit dans l'air « Tom Elvis Jedusor », la fit tournoyer afin de faire bouger les lettre. James eu un haut de cœur lorsqu'il vit l'anagramme se former. Non ce n'est pas possible. « Je suis Lord Voldemort »

- Mensonge ! Hurla Lily complètement hystérique. Tout cela n'est que mensonge. Tom est un homme charmant, cultivé et élégant. D'une grande courtoisie et de grande noblesse.

- Voldemort est un sang-mêlé. Rajouta Alex laconiquement.

- Vous avez comploté ! Vous avez tout manigancer pour discrédité Cornélius ! Cela ne se passera pas comme cela ! Rugit-elle en s'engouffrant dans sa chambre.

Charlie se leva l'instant d'après.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Alex surpris que son amie se lève.

- Mais je dois me préparer. Il va me falloir choisir une jolie tenue. Explique-t-elle, ironique avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

C'est à cet instant que James compris le comportement de la femme qu'il aimait lors du jour de l'an, qu'il comprit l'échange de correspondance. Son but, son objectif…

- MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT MALADES ! Hurla-t-il. VOUS LA LAISSEZ RENCONTRER CE DETRAQUE ! MAIS ELLE RISQUE DE SE FAIRE TUER OU PIRE SE FAIRE CAPTURER ! VOUS IMAGINEZ CE QU'IL LUI FERA SI ELLE SE FAIT ENLEVER !

- Baisse d'un ton, James. Charlie sais très bien ce qu'elle risque. Le fait de faire sortir Voldemort de son château nous donnera un avantage. Car pendant qu'il sera sur le Chemin de Travers. Lucius, Severus et moi, nous serons dans son château pour que je puisse m'offrir des bottes en peau de serpents, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et pour ceux qui seront sur le Chemin de Travers, ils auront deux missions. La première, occuper Voldemort suffisamment longtemps pour que l'on puisse faire notre job. Et deuxième mission, capturer Bellatrix.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Nous avons besoin d'elle pour entrer dans Gringotts et surtout dans son coffre pour récupérer la coupe de Pouffsouffle.

- Mais…

- Ecoute James, si tu veux rattraper ta connerie, fais en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Traite la comme ton égale. Tu a beau être aurors, Charlie te sera toujours supérieur dans une guerre. Car contrairement à toi. Elle agit et elle ne réfléchit jamais. Si il faut tuer, torturer ou mutilé, elle le fait ! Parce ce que dans ces cas là, elle n'a pas d'état d'âme. Aucune pitié. Notre monde à fait de nous des soldats, des armes à tuer, de véritables machines de guerre. Par contre, toi, tu lui seras supérieur dans la vie de tous les jours. Tu peux lui apprendre à faire ressortir ses émotions, ses sentiments, lui apprendre à vivre une vie normale. Mais pour le moment, laissa-le faire son job ! Débita Jay, passionné, comme-ci, il parlait de lui-même.

C'est la tête pleine de questions qu'il rentra dans son appartement. Il ignora sa « femme » qui écrivait une lettre frénétiquement. Il repensait aux paroles sages et véridiques de son frère. Se dirigea vers son armoire et en ressortit sa tenue de combats. Un pantalon noir, d'une matière assez souple dans lequel il pouvait bouger aisément. Et une tunique manche longue à col mao, ensorcelé contre les sorts mineurs.

Une demi heure avant l'heure du rendez-vous, chacun prirent leurs places, attendant avec anxiété l'arrivé de Voldemort. Charlie était assise à la terrasse de Florian. Derrière elle, Alex, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, pour assurer ses arrières. Remus était posté en amont du Chemin, près du Chaudron Baveur. Sirius surveillait l'aval du Chemin, près de Gingotts. James lui était caché dans l'apothicaire, juste en face de Florian. Plus quelques membres de l'ordre, dont Maugrey, Vance et les Longdubat qui "se balader" dans la rue.

Dumbeldore devait arriver 10 minutes après l'arrivé de Voldemort, comme excuse de s'offrir un bain de foule pour sa campagne.

James regardait Charlie avec amour et émerveillement. Elle était si jolie, si gracieuse. Pourtant, elle portait une robe simple dans le style médiéval, avec des longues manches et un décolleté carré vertigineux, légère et bleue pâle. Sa blancheur en était rehaussé. Ses cheveux noirs était relevé en un chignon désordonné. James ne se lassait pas de regarder sa silouette, son regard, la naissance de ses seins, sa bouche pulpeuse. il la vit se tendre légèrement et il orienta son regard vers son point de fixation. Il retient sa respirtation pendant un instant puis resserra sa poigne sur sa baguette. Ca y est, il est là.

Voldemort.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Voldemort ou Tom Elvis Jedusor dans toute sa splendeur. Il avançait vers Charlie avec un sourire de prédateur placardé sur son visage.

Une bouffé de rage monta en James, le faisant presque grogner. Une haine écrasante envahi tout son être. Ses dents étaient serrées ainsi que ces mains, ces phalanges en étaient blanches. Il sentit son sang pulser dans ces veines. Il tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration normale qui était devenue haletante. Si ce pourris touchait à un seul des cheveux de Charlie, il se promit que mettrait la terre à feu et à sang et ne trouverait le repos de se vengeance que lorsque cette ordure sera morte.

Le seigneur des Ténèbres s'assis majestueusement en face de la jeune femme.

- Bonjour ma belle amie. Dit-il d'une voix suave.

- Bonjour Mr Jedusor. Comment vous portez vous ?

- Bien. Très bien même. Mais trêve de bavardage. Suivez-moi. Nous partons. Ordonne t-il.

- Quoi ! Déjà, mais je me suis permis de me commander une glace en vous attendant. Peut-être pourriez-vous patienter quelques instants de plus. Dit-elle en faisant une moue d'enfant.

- Servez-moi un café. Ordonne-t-il au serveur que déposa la glace de la jeune femme au même instant.

- Bien monsieur.

Charlie commença à manger sa glace. Doucement…délicatement…sensuellement…érotiquement. Mettant lascivement la glace dans sa bouche, enroulant sa langue autour de la longue cuillère. Gardant à chaque instant, son regard dans celui du Lord.

James voyait sans peine, Jedusor être totalement hypnotisé par cette diablesse au visage d'ange. Désirant à cet instant être une cuillère. Afin que lui aussi puisse se glisser dans cette bouche chaude et accueillante.

- Vous savez comment attiser la convoitise d'un homme ma chère. Murmure t-il d'une voix nettement plus rauque que précédemment.

- Cela vous déplaît ? Demande-t-elle, innocente.

- Non loin de là.

Le serveur l'interrompit en apportant son café.

- Toutefois. Continua-t-il en buvant une gorgée du breuvage brûlant. Sachez ma chère Charlène que je deviens de moins en moins patient.

Le jeune femme figea son geste et regarda l'homme dans les yeux. Elle lâcha délibérément sa cuillère.

Et l'enfer se déchaîna sur terre.

C'était l'un des signale convenue en cas de problème. Charlie renversa la table violement sur l'homme et couru se mettre à couvert derrière celle d'Alex qu'il venait de reverser la sienne à son tour. James sortis de la boutique et repéra sur sa droite deux mangemorts qui venait d'apparaître. Il engagea immédiatement le combat avec. Crabbe fut simple à mettre hors course mais Avrey fut plus dur. Il réussit à s'en débarrasser et Bellatrix sauta devant lui excité de la combattre.

- Prêt à mourir Potter ? Siffle-t-elle haineuse.

- Bellatrique ! Comment ça va ? Pas trop déçu de voir ton seigneur faire les yeux doux à une autre que toi. C'est vrai que par rapport à toi, il peut facilement trouver mieux. Qu'es ce que ça te fais de savoir qu'il est près à risquer la vie de ces mangemorts les plus fidèles pour une partie de baise avec une magnifique sorcière…

James ne termina pas sa tirade. Mettre la jeune femme en colère fut un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Car c'était un secret pour personne, que Bellatrix était amoureuse de Voldemort. Perdant le contrôle de ces nerfs et de sa colère, elle poussa un hurlement de rage, avant de l'attaquer de façon saccadé. Tellement énervé, elle en bafouiller ses sorts permettant à James de l'attaquer à son tour. Déconcentré par le combat de son maître avec Dumbledore, James l'assomma d'un sort, plaqua un portoloin qu'il avait dans sa poche et l'activa, envoyant Bellatrix dans une cellule spécialement aménagé pour elle.

James reporta son attention dans la bataille et se retrouva avec un nouvel adversaire, un des frère Lestrange.

OoO

De son côté, Charlie et Alex affrontèrent pendant un temps Voldemort, avant qu'Alex se retire volontairement après s'être pris un sort de découpe sur son bras d'attaque. Charlie tenait tant bien que mal, mais ça commencer à être de plus en plus dur. Heureusement Dumbeldore arriva. Voldemort se désintéressa d'elle et attaque son vieil ennemi. Elle appliqua rapidement un sort de soin à Alex. Cela le guéri partiellement, mais cela suffira pour que je puisse me battre, lui dit-il en se relevant. Elle fut prise dans un combat avec deux mangemorts. Le nombre de mangemort diminuait mais ceux qui resté était les plus virulents. Elle réussit à s'en débarrasser et tourna sa tête vers Voldemort. Pendant un court instant, Voldemort se retrouva sans adversaire, car Dumbeldore, était aux prises avec trois mangemorts venu le distraire. Elle vit Voldemort lui adresser un sourire victorieux et maniaque et orienta sa baguette vers le dos de James, qui se battait à quelques mètres d'elle.

Une sourde panique envahi son cœur…

Non…non …pas lui.

Elle s'élança en hurlant son prénom. Elle vit la malédiction violette sortir de la baguette du mage sombre.

Elle se revoit courir vers lui…

Elle se revoit hurler après lui…

Elle revoit son regard d'incompréhension lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle…

Elle se revoit atteindre son corps et le faire pivoter contre elle…

Elle se souvient encore de la douleur infiltrant tout son corps…Le sang qui gicle aspergeant le visage de James, horrifié…

Son visage… Son regard… son regard remplit de peur… son regard remplit d'horreur… son regard remplis d'amour…

_James, pardonne-moi, mon amour, d'avoir refuser de voir la vérité… _

_James…Je t'…._

OoO

Non non non non non non non NOOOONNNN !

James était pétrifié. Incapable de bouger. Charlie était tombé dans ses bras. Il n'a toujours pas compris ce qu'il c'était passé.

Il l'a revois hurler son prénom…

Il l'a revois courir vers lui…

Il se revoit la réceptionner dans ces bras…

Il revoit son regard se remplir de douleur… les nervures de sang déchirer doucement sa peau, chacune de ses veines. Faisant jaillir son sang, sur lui, ses vêtements, son visage.

Non…

Plus rien ne compte. Il tomba lentement au sol. Elle est dans ses bras, elle se vide de son sang. Elle le regard avec des grands yeux, elle essayait de lui parler mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ses yeux se ferment et sa tête tomba mollement sur le côté. Et il n'arrive pas à bouger…Il n'arrive plus à pensé …à respirer…Il n'arrivait même pas à pleurer. Il restait là incapable de bouger serrant simplement son corps flasque dans ses bras.

Il sent une ombre au dessus de lui mais il ne relève même la tête. L'ombre lui à dit quelque chose, l'ombre lui à parlé puis à rigolé même mais plus rien pour lui n'a de sens. Il ne décroche pas son regard d'elle.

La femme qu'il aime vient de se sacrifier pour lui.

Et lui qu'avait-il fait pour elle ?

Elle vient de donner sa vie pour lui.

Il ne lui avait même dit qu'il l'aimait.

Elle ne le sera jamais…

Charlie…

- …ES !

- …

- …AMES !

- …

- JAMES !

Il releva la tête sans grande conviction, son regard dans le vague. Alex était près d'eux, les protégeant des combats qui faisant toujours rage. Il n'entendait même les hurlements et les explosions autour de lui. Mais plus rien n'a d'importance…plus rien ne compte…

- … Tu m'entends ! TU DOIS L'EMENER A POMFRESH ! ELLE EST ENCORE EN VIE ! BOUGE TES FESSES !

Les hurlements d'Alex finirent de réveiller l'ancien maraudeur qui transplana avec la femme qui l'aime. Il courut aussi vite que possible mais il ne voulait trop la secouer. Heureusement pour lui, les élèves étaient toujours en classe. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'infirmerie, Pomfresh s'occupait que d'un seul élevé, que James reconnu rapidement, Bill Weasley.

- Par Merlin ! Que lui est-il arrivé ! Demanda l'infirmière en laissant le cas de Bill.

- Je...Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il lui a arrivé. Voldemort a…Bafouilla James rongeait par sa peur de la perdre.

- James ! Alors ? L'interrompis Alex en arrivant dans l'infirmerie.

- Je ne sais pas … Pomfresh a…

- Besoin que vous sortiez, pour qu'elle puisse faire son travail. Cingla l'infirmière qui s'activé autour de Charlie.

- …

James Alex et Bill ne bougèrent pas d'un poil. Incapable de décrocher leur regard de la silhouette ensanglanté.

- DEHORS !

Les trois hommes décampèrent rapidement en fermant la porte derrière eux. Peu de temps après, Maria et Lisa arrivèrent en courant.

- Alex ? Qui est blessé ? Demanda Lisa fébrile.

- Charlie. Répondit-il en l'entourant de ces bras.

- Mais elle va s'en sortir hein… ?

- …

Personne ne lui répondit.

James anéanti se laissa glisser lentement contre le mur jusqu'au sol. Ramena ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine et enfouis sa tête dans ses bras. Chacun arrivèrent à l'infirmerie peu à peu. Apparemment, Voldemort aurait transplané juste après James avec le reste de ces mangemorts. Personne n'était blessé sauf Sirius soutenue par Remus. Aussitôt le cœur de James s'emballa. Non… Pas lui…

- Détend-toi James. Notre bon vieux Patmol à trouvé plus intéressant d'embrasser un mur de plus près. Ricana Remus.

- Gnagnagna. Marmonna Sirius. Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule et allonge-moi sur un lit avant que je m'écroule.

- Tu aurais du voir ça James. Il n'a jamais aussi bien volé. Se moqua Remus mort de rire.

- T'es méchant Moony. Méchant.

Ces deux meilleurs amis disparurent dans l'infirmerie quelque instant avant que Remus en ressorte rapidement blanc comme un linge.

- Alors ? Demanda James impatient.

L'équipe partis au château de Jedusor arriva au même instant.

- Elle ne va pas bien. De ce que j'en ai compris de marmonnement de Pomfresh. Toutes ces veines vitales ont été sectionnées et aucun sort de régénération sanguin ne fonctionne. Répondit le jeune loup garou la voix sérrée.

Severus blanchit à l'écoute de des mots et s'élança dans l'infirmerie. James voulu entré à son tour mais Jay le reteint par le bras.

- Non laisse le. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle m'a sauvé. Elle à pris le sortilège à ma place. Répondit James à voix basse, en se repassant la scène dans sa tête. Je n'ai rien eu le temps de voir. Elle s'est jeté sur moi et…

Un silence funèbre s'installa avant que James reprenne avec virulence.

- Dites-moi qu'elle n'a pas fait ça pour rien ? Dites-moi que vous avez réussi à tuer le serpent de Voldemort ?

- Oui. Et j'ai fait un tour dans la cellule, Bellatrix y est bien. Elle braille comme un cochon qu'ont égorge et hurle à qui veux l'entendre qu'elle va tous nous tuer dans d'horribles souffrances donc on peut considérer qu'elle va bien.

- Bon ! De toute manière on ne peut qu'attendre. Argumenta Remus. Je suis sûr que Severus va réussir et que Sirius n'a rien de bien méchant…

- Quoi ! Sirius est blessé. Paniqua légèrement Jay.

- Il a embrassé un mur.

- T'es sur ? demanda Jay un peu plus rassuré.

- Oui Jay relaxe. Il en à vu pire.

James porta son attention sur Bill, qui n'avait rien dit, ni rien fait jusqu'à maintenant, si ce n'est écouter leur conversation. James regarda Jay qui s'avança devant le jeune homme qui avait le nez cassé. Il sortit sa baguette et le mis en garde contre la douleur.

- Episkey

Un petit crack se fit entendre et Bill émit un petit couinement. Il remit la mouchoire taché sur son nez ensanglanté.

- Merci monsieur.

- Mr Weasley. Vous comprenez que ce vous venez d'être témoin doit absolument rester un secret absolu.

- Oui monsieur.

- Que ce soit pour vos frères ainsi que vos parents.

- Je sais garder un secret. Et je peux, peut-être, me rendre utile ? Vous aidez ? Questionna-t-il timidement.

- J'ai, peut-être, un emploi tout indiqué pour vous Mr Weasley. Dit-il en le regardant malicieusement. Venez avec moi.

Il revint 30 minutes plus tard avec le Professeur Mcgonagall, qui devait garder les enfants.

- Bill Weasley a 5 frères, je pense qu'il peut gérer 2 bambins de 1 an et 3 nourrissons. Répondit Jay tout sourire de son idée.

L'attente fut interminable. James tournait en rond ou était lamentablement assis par terre.

Lily arriva en courant mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, la porte s'ouvrit. Lorsque Severus et Pomfresh sortirent enfin de la pièce, James bondit sur ces jambes.

- Elle s'en sortira. Mais c'était juste. Et je dois avoue que si Severus n'était pas venue m'assister je l'aurai perdu. Il connaissait le contre sort. Ainsi nous avons pu refermer toutes les plaies et lui faire une transfusion sanguine à partir de Severus. Vu qu'ils ont le même sang, ils étaient parfaitement compatibles. Merci Severus. Complimenta l'infirmière.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. C'est moi qui ai créé ce sortilège sur Son ordre. Mais il n'a jamais su que j'avais aussi inventé un contre sort. Marmonne t-il dans sa barbe.

Tous comprirent que c'était pendant les années noires de Severus. Maria arriva près de lui et lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme rougit et celle de Severus se teintèrent de rode.

- Je ne juge pas l'homme que tu étais avant Severus, mais l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui. Et Je l'ai toujours fait. Tes actions d'aujourd'hui me rendent fier de toi. Et je suis sur que nos filles seront fier de leur pères. Dit-elle avec tendresse, embellit par son accent.

- Nos filles ? Demanda-t-il fébrile pour la première fois de sa vie.

- Oui nos filles. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous rentrons. Annonça-t-elle en prenant les choses en mains. Vous nous préviendrez lorsqu'il y a aura du changement. Demanda Maria en tirant un Severus abattu d'un seul coup par la fatigue.

- Et Sirius ! Demanda Jay avant qu'il ne parte.

- Ce bon vieux clébard à la tête dur. Il n'a qu'une grosse bosse au dessus du crané. Pour une fois, on pourra dire que sa tête a vraiment enflé. Ricana Severus en partant.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Pomfresh complémenta en disant qu'elle gardé Sirius pour la nuit par mesure de sécurité mais qu'il sera libre demain.

- Je peux la voir ? Demanda James, le visage complètement défait.

- Cela ne servirait à rien. Elle va dormir pendant encore un long moment. Répondit l'infirmière.

- Je m'en fous. Je veux être auprès d'elle. Persista-t-il.

James pénétra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea aussitôt vers le lit de la jeune femme. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge le rendant incapable de parler. Charlie était tellement pâle. S'il ne voyait pas les légers mouvements de sa poitrine lui indiquant qu'elle respirait, il aurait cru qu'elle était morte. Elle semblait si fragile, si vulnérable. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son teint était blafard, ses lèvres à peine rosés tant elles étaient pâles. Il fit apparaitre un fauteuil près de son lit. Assit juste au bord, il se saisit de la petite main de la jeune femme et les porta à ces lèvres.

- Ne me quitte pas, Charlie…Murmura-t-il pour elle seule. Reviens-moi. Je t'en supplie…Je ne suis plus rien sans toi.

Et pour la première fois depuis des heures, depuis qu'il l'a vit mourir peu à peu dans ces bras, il laissa échappé des larmes de peine, de douleur et de désespoir.

Personne ne s'approcha d'eux. Laissant James dans sa douleur. Même Lily n'osa rien dire. Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Elle regardait la scène se jouer devant elle avec haine et rage.

Comment James oser préférer cette femme à elle. Elle était sa femme et c'est à peine s'il avait fait attention à elle, la remarquant à peine. L'indignation et la colère pris le pas sur elle. Elle commença à marcher vers eux. S'apprêtant à dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle fut interceptée par Jay.

- Je te conseil de ne pas t'approcher eux. Dit-il froidement en lui serrant douloureusement le bras.

- Mais…

- Non…Retourne à l'appartement. Ordonna-t-il.

- Tu n'a pas d'ordre à me donner. Siffle-t-elle.

- Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force, Lily. La menaça-t-il froidement.

Lily regarda avec crainte celui qui se dit être son fils et dans « hum » indigné, elle sortit de la pièce rapidement.

Jay s'approcha de James et posa sa main en guise de réconfort.

- James ? James viens. Cela ne sert à rien de rester là.

- Je ne la quitterais pas à nouveaux. Dit-il d'une voix étouffé.

- Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de tout le monde pour savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

James leva lentement la tête. Plongeant son regard noisette dans le vert émeraude de son « frère ». L'affrontant quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête en signe de soumission. Il posa un dernier baiser sur la main blanche de la jeune femme, la déposa délicatement sur le côté de son corps et de leva de son fauteuil avec difficulté.

Tous le monde pris place autour de la grande de leur salle à manger. Dumbledore arriva quelque instant plus tard.

Chacun leur tours ils racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient vécu, les uns après les autres. James n'avait pas encore parlé. Les yeux dans le vague, lui aussi, il se rejouait la scène dans sa tête et les images défilèrent devant ses yeux.

_…L'arrivé de Voldemort…_

_…Le début de la bataille…_

_…Bellatrix…_

_…Rastaban Lestrange…_

_…Charlie…_

_…Ces yeux…_

_…Son sang…_

_…Sa chute…_

_… Elle dans ces bras…_

_…L'ombre…_

_… « Vous pouvez dire à votre sang de bourbe de femme, qu'elle plus stupide que je ne le croyais. Hahahaha » …_

…

…

…

James releva lentement la tête et l'orienta sur Lily sur en face de lui.

- Que lui a tu dit ? Grogna-t-il.

- …Je te demande pardon, James chéri ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire ? Les yeux papillonnant avec un doux sourire.

- « …_ Vous pouvez dire à votre sang de bourbe de femme, qu'elle plus stupide que je ne le croyais… _» C'est ce que Voldemort m'a dit. Que lui a tu dit ? Rugit-il en se levant de sa chaise avec tant de violence qu'il la fit tomber.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle ? s'obstina-t-elle en croisant les bras, pointant son nez en l'air.

Remus et Severus furent obligé de retenir James qui s'était élancé pour lui sauter dessus. Jay contourna la table, obligea Lily à se lever et à le regard dans les yeux.

- Répond à sa question. Ordonne-t-il froidement. Qu'as-tu dit à Voldemort.

- Je n'ai rien dit à Voldemort ! persista-t-elle.

- Pourtant, il l'a appelé Charlène. Rajouta Alex, juste derrière Jay.

- Mais…Mais…Non !

- A qui a tu parlé de nous ! Claqua-t-il en lui empoignant la gorge.

- …Je…J'ai…Juste…Non…Baragouina-t-elle pathétiquement.

- REPONDS ! Rugit le survivant.

- Cor…Cor…Cornélius…, Do…Do…Dolores…et …à…à Tom…

- Mais qu'elle conne ! Claqua Jay en la rejeta violement sur sa chaise.

- Mais putain, qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase : « Tom Elvis Jedusor est Voldemort » ! Demanda Alex.

- Vous mentez ! Vous mentez ! Tout est de votre faute. Depuis que vous êtes arrivé ! C'est de votre faute ! Tout n'est que mensonge et manipulation ! A cause de vous, tous ce que j'ai mis tant d'année à bâtir est tombé en poussière ! A cause de vous ! Cornélius ne sera jamais ministre ! Et moi sous-secrétaire ! A cause vous, vous avez introduit des mangemorts, je suis sûr que Lisa n'est même pas Moldus ! Vous avez manipulé tout le monde pour que je ne puisse jamais être ministre de la magie lorsque j'aurais écarté Cornélius ! C'est à moi que reviens le pouvoir ! Cornélius n'est rien sans moi et à cause de vous, plus rien ne sera possible ! Vous avez poussez Dumbledore à postulé au poste de ministre anéantissant toute mes chances d'accédé au pouvoir ! Vous avez brisé ma vie ! Et cette garce, cette immonde salope ! Elle m'a volé mon mari ! Elle a empoisonné son esprit ! Jamais ! Jamais, elle ne deviendra ta femme ! Cracha Lily avec hargne et haine, stupéfiant tous le monde. Je suis la seule et unique Lady Potter ! Jamais, jamais elle n'aura ma fortune et mon titre ! C'est à moi ! Jamais je ne te donnerais le divorce. Il faudra me tuer ! Je préfère encore crever que de lui laissé ma place ! Quant à toi ! « mon fils », jamais tu ne seras mon fils ! Mon fils n'aurais jamais permis à cette pute de détourné son père de la voie de la lumière ! Jamais mon fils ne m'aurait trahi ! Il aurait fait ce que je lui aurai dit de faire, fait le métier que j'aurai jugé digne de lui, épouser la femme que j'aurai jugé apte à recevoir mes petits-enfants ! Car mon fils aurait fait comme son père avant que cette salope entre dans nos vies, il m'aurait OBEÏS !

- T'es complètement malade. Constata James, abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- James, mon amour. Dit Lily faussement aimante et douce. Reviens vers moi. Je te pardonne, pour ton écart. Elle ne veut rien dire. Nous pouvons reprendre notre vie comme avant. Je ne t'en veux pas, mon amour.

James ne répondit rien, se contenta de la regarder avec aberration. La femme qu'il avait aimait, la femme qui lui avait donné un fils…sa femme était complètement folle. Voyant James ne rien répondre, elle changea de tactique.

- Jamais je ne te donnerais le divorce. Toi et Harry êtes à moi ! cracha-t-elle.

Au nom de son fils, James repris enfin ces esprits et contre-attaqua.

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord, pour avoir le divorce. Dit-il d'une voix tellement calme, que cela étonna tout le monde.

- Qu..quoi ?

- Moi, Lord James Charles Potter, titulaire d'un siège à la Chambre des Lords et du mangemagot, j'estime que toi, Lily Potter née Evans n'êtes plus conforme à la moralité et aux qualités d'une épouse requise dans ma maison et par mes ancêtres. En tant que tel, j'ordonne la dissolution de notre union et que tu sois radié de notre famille. Le titre, l'argent et tous les biens que tu as pus acheter avec, me sois rendu dans mon coffre familiale à Gringotts. Tu pars de cette famille avec les biens que tu possédais avant de m'épouser. Ainsi soit-il !

A la fin de sa tirade, un afflux magique traversa la pièce, tourbillonna autour de James et de Lily avant de disparaitre comme il est venu.

- Non…non…tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu n'a pas le droit de faire ça… Paniqua-t-elle d'une voix hystérique.

- Si. A l'heure actuelle. La discision et la notification est apparu au ministère des affaires familiales. Et nous recevrons les papiers demain. Tu semble avoir oublié avec qui tu t'es marié. Je savais qu'après t'avoir épousé, tu ne l'avais fait uniquement pour ma place dans la société et pour ma fortune. Je restais avec toi uniquement parce qu'il y avait Harry, sinon je t'aurai quitté depuis longtemps et tu le sais très bien.

- Et Harry. Siffle-t-elle à nouveau haineuse. Je ne suis pas une mauvaise mère, tu ne peux pas me prendre Harry. Tu me devras une pension alimentaire. Je prouverais ton infidélité et Harry sera à moi.

- Mais tu te crois dans le monde des moldus ou quoi ! Ragea-t-il à son tour, en colère qu'elle utilise son fils comme moyen de pression. JE suis LORD ! Dernier hérité vivant de la noble et courageuse maison des Potter ! Je fais que je te sois infidèle ou pas ne change rien ! Vu qu'Harry est mon unique héritier mâle, j'ai le droit de le garder pour m'assurer de son bien-être, de son éducation, pour la pérennité de mon nom !

- NON !

- SILENCE ! Tais-toi ! Tu n'a plus aucun droit ici sur moi ou sur notre fils ! Pour moi, tu n'existe plus. Je veux que tu partes ! Que tu quitte ce château ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Maintenant !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Le regard de Lily était délirant et haineux. Celui de James n'à jamais était aussi déterminé et glaciale envers elle. Puis elle baissa les yeux puis sa tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Dès qu'elle referma la porte, James s'écroula sur son siège vide d'énergie. Les coudes sur la table, il mit sa tête dans ces mains.

- Dites moi que j'ai bien fais. Demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- Tu as bien fais mon frère. Approuva Jay d'une voix grave. Tu as très bien fait.

- Cela ne pouvait plus durer James. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger ton fils. Commenta Remus.

- Nous devons savoir exactement ce qu'elle a dit à Voldemort. Repris Jay encore plus grave. Si elle lui à parlé des Horcruxes, on est dans la merde. Il faut que l'on récupère la coupe de Poufsouffle très rapidement. Sev ? Ton polynectar ?

- Prêt pour demain soir.

- Alex, tu te chargeras de Bellatrix. Qu'elle se tienne tranquille.

- Vu que Charlie ne pourra pas nous accompagner, nous devons trouver quelqu'un autre qui connaît un minimum Gringotts.

- Je peux la remplacer ? Proposa Maria.

- Bonne idée, mais non. Ton accent est trop remarquable. Et inutile pour Lisa, vu qu'elle est Moldue. J'aurai bien une Idée mais…On verra ça plus tard. Albus, Que pouvez vous nous dire, après leur départ du Chemin.

- Les Médicomages ont investit le Chemin et ont pris en charges la situation. Peu de mort mais beaucoup de blessés. Le point positif, c'est que ma présence sur le champ de bataille va m'assurer la victoire aux élections. Mais j'ai bien peur que cette offensive raté de Voldemort précipite sa décision d'attaqué Poudlard et nous ne sommes pas prêt.

- Non, il n'attaquera pas tout de suite. Il attendra d'avoir des nouvelles de Bellatrix. Elle reste l'un de ses mangemorts les plus fidéle et fanatique et il le sait. Sa disparition va l'intrigué. Lucius, tu devrais aller le voir. Avec tes différents contacts au ministère, il t'ordonnera de te renseigner. Tu lui diras que le ministère n'y est pour rien mais que tu as entendu Maugrey et Arthur Weasley en parler, se félicitant des renseignements qu'elle nous a fournit. Mais pas avant au moins trois jours, que l'on ait le temps d'accédé à son coffre. De plus nous devons concevoir un plan d'évacuation pour les élèves au cas où…

La discussion se poursuivit quelque minute avant que tous les participants ne rentrent dans leur chambre respective. Seul James, Alex et Jay attendait que sorte Lily.

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin, elle s'arrêta devant son ex mari.

- Ce n'est pas fini James. Jamais. Siffle-t-elle venimeuse.

- Pour moi, c'est déjà fini. Répliqua-t-il simplement.

Elle continua sa route mais Jay s'interposa entre elle et la sortie.

- Ecarte-toi de mon chemin. Claqua-t-elle solennellement.

- Non. Et tu as raison. C'est n'est pas fini. Dit-il dangereusement.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Si justement et tu va tout me dire.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Aux dernière nouvelles, Snape n'avais plus de Veritasérum. Dit-elle fier d'elle et hautaine.

- Pas besoin de véritasérum.

- Vraiment et donc tu…

- LEGILIMENCE !

James regardait Jay envahir l'esprit de Lily. Lisant toutes ses pensées. Voulait-il connaître son contenu. Il n'en n'était pas sûr. A quoi cela servirait. Voulait-il connaître toutes ces trahisons, tous ces mensonges.

Cela le ferait souffrir inutilement. Il n'attendit pas que Jay termine. Il les contourna doucement, sans faire de bruit et sortit de l'appartement. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête.

Voir Charlie.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Jay pénétra silencieusement dans l'infirmerie. Il se dirigea directement vers le lit de Sirius. Lorsqu'il apprit qu'il avait été blessé, il crut que son cœur allait se briser. Il se revit des années auparavant lorsqu'il perdit son parrain. Son monde s'écroulait à nouveau. Son parrain, sa famille, son repère…tous ses sentiments envers cet homme était complètement détraqué. Mais ce n'était pas les mêmes sentiments qu'avant. Lorsque Sirius est mort au département des Mystères, Harry ressentit la mort d'un parrain, d'un parent, d'un père. Mais là ses sentiments sont différents. Sirius est différent. A son époque, Sirius était plus âgé que lui, il avait passé douze ans à Azkaban, il avait perdu son meilleurs ami, son frère. Le Sirius de son époque était plus sombre, plus tourmenté et ses yeux avait perdu sa joie de vivre. Il s'était rendu compte que les douze années que Sirius avait passé à Azkaban, l'avait considérablement changé de l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux à cette époque. Il avait appris à connaître Sirius comme il était avant. Blagueur, charmeur, légèrement insouciant et inconscient par moment. Il avait cette étincelle dans les yeux qui avait fait chavirer son cœur. Il possédait encore cette joie de vivre et croyait encore en l'avenir.

Debout devant lui, il délectait du visage carré et aristocratique de l'animagus. Ses cheveux brun corbeau long jusqu'à la mâchoire, son nez droit, ses pommettes hautes, sa bouche pleine et charnue, et Jay n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de pouvoir se plonger dans les prunelles bleue gris de l'homme au physique excitant et fantastique.

- Sirius se réveilla avec le sentiment d'être observé. Il fit un bond lorsqu'il aperçu la silhouette appétissante du « frère » de James le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

- Putain ! Jay ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? chuchote-t-il frénétiquement. Tu m'a fais une peur bleue.

- Désolé, ce n'était pas intentionnel. S'excusa-t-il en s'approchant lentement du blessé.

Face au regard si intense que lui lançait le jeune homme, Sirius déglutit avec difficulté. Un violent frisson de désir parcourra son corps lorsqu'il vit les prunelles émeraude se teinter de noir.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix peu sûre de lui.

- J'avais besoin de te voir. Répondit Jay d'une voix rauque avec un regard prédateur.

- Vraiment ? Je te manquais tellement. Plaisanta Sirius vainement.

- Tu n'a pas idée. Répliqua-t-il sérieusement.

Le léger sourire du blessé disparut peu à peu alors que Jay s'approcha lentement vers lui. Il baissa son corps, les bras de part et d'autre de Sirius, le visage à quelque centimètre du sien. Le cœur de Sirius battait à folle allure. Sa bouche est devenue, tout un coup, très sèche et son corps frissonna d'anticipation.

- Qu'…Qu'est ce que tu fais. Demanda-il d'une voix qui se voulait détacher.

- Je vais t'embrasser.

- Pour…Pourquoi ? Dit-il en se léchant les lèvres, nerveux qu'il ne renonce.

- Parce ce que ça va faire des mois que je me retiens de le faire et que là, j'en ai plus la force.

- Donc qu'es ce que tu attends ?

Jay abaissa son visage, frôlant simplement les lèvres sèches de Sirius. Mêla sa respiration hachée à celle de Sirius. A bout de quelques secondes à faire cela et Sirius leva sa tête, allant lui-même chercher les lèvres de Jay. Mais celui-ci n'était pas décidé à accordé sa requête et se recula à chaque fois. Sirius se vit pousser un gémissement de supplication à son futur amant.

- Jay…

- Que veux-tu Sirius ?

- Embrasse-moi…Jay…par pitié…embrasse moi…Gémit-il en le suppliant.

A cette prière, Jay posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de Sirius, presque chastement. Mais rapidement, Sirius en voulut plus et ouvrit de lui-même sa bouche pour que son compagnon approfondisse leur baiser. Jay sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Sirius avait le goût du chocolat sur le bout de sa langue, ses lèvres étaient fines et douces. Durant quelque instant, ils bataillèrent pour la domination de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Jay abdique et laisse le contrôle de leur baiser à Sirius. Le jeune auror avait enfouis ses doigts dans les cheveux indomptables de son compagnon. Le baiser était devenu, profond, sensuel et charnel. A moitié couché sur Sirius, Jay avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se frotter lascivement contre Sirius afin de libérer sa pression. Ses mains avaient glissé du dos aux hanches de Sirius, le plaquant un peu plus contre lui.

- Siri…Siri…on…doit…arrêter…tout…de…suite…Lança-t-il entre chaque baiser.

- Je sais….je sais….je… Oh merlin….Jay…Soupira-t-il d'aise

- Si Poppy nous chope, on est mort…grogna-t-il dans le cou offert de Sirius.

- Oui…C'est clai…Oh Merlin Jay ! S'extasia-t-il lorsque celui-ci lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

Jay s'arracha avec difficulté de Sirius. Tout les deux étaient essoufflés, les regards embués de désir et tous les deux abordaient une douloureuse érection.

- Je…On…Je viens te chercher demain et on en discutera au calme, avec les idées moins…Chuchote-t-il.

- Chaude ? Proposa Sirius tout sourire avant qu'il ne disparaisse rapidement apeuré. Tu regrette ?

- Non ! Jamais. Tu ne te rends pas compte depuis combien de temps je…

- Je sais moi aussi, ça fais un petit bout de temps que…

- Demain ? Proposa Jay voyant Sirius tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

- Demain. Approuva-t-il. Un dernier baiser ?

- C'est risqué Sirius. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais à nouveau m'arracher de toi.

- Dommage, ce n'es pas moi qui vais me plaindre ?

- Sirius. Le gronda gentiment Jay.

- OK, ok. Vas-t'en ! laisse donc moi dormir. Que je rêve de toi et de ton s…

- Sirius ! Cria-t-il à voix basse, faussement indigné.

Après malgré tout, un dernier baiser chaste entre les deux hommes, Jay sortit en silence de l'infirmerie et Sirius s'installa à nouveau correctement dans son lit. Un sourire satisfait et de bonheur s'étala sur son visage. Il fit un clin d'œil juste avant de se rendormir pour le reste de la nuit.

James avait suivit l'échange entre les deux hommes en silence, avec un large sourire amusé. Il n'avait pas manifestait sa présence et ne les avait pas interrompu. Il était heureux pour eux. Ses deux frères s'aimaient et prendraient soins l'un de l'autre. Jay apporterait un peu de plomb dans la tête de Sirius, de la stabilité et de l'amour pour la personne qu'il est réellement. Sirius réapprendrai à Jay comment vivre et profiter de la vie, se laissant aimer sans condition.

Allongé sur le flanc, il était au bord du lit, près de Charlie qui dormait doucement. Faisant attention de ne pas la toucher pour ne pas la dérangé ou la perturbé. Lui aussi, il aurait voulu l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Lui aussi, il aurait voulu comme ses amis, la faire gémir sous ses caresses et ses coups de langues. Chassa de sa tête, ces images qui le rendront à coup sûr inconfortable. Il se pelotonna un peu plus dans le peu d'oreiller qu'il avait. Son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme. Il prit une grande inspiration pour remplir ses sens de son parfum naturel. Il se permit de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue chaude avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Charlie se réveilla lentement. Elle était désorientée et assommé. Après avoir, cligné des yeux plusieurs fois afin de voir correctement, elle reconnue l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Rapidement également, repéra Sirius allongé sur le lit en face d'elle et surtout James, allongé à côté d'elle, tentant de prendre le moins de place possible.

James…

Son cœur s'envola en pensant qu'il n'avait pas était blessé et qu'il était en bonne santé, à attendre qu'elle se réveille, dormant dans le même lit qu'elle, aux risque de s'attirer les foudres de Pomfresh si elle le trouve ici.

Elle n'avait plus aucun doute concernant ses sentiments à son égard. Elle était totalement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer sa vie sans lui. Sans entendre son rire joyeux avec son fils, ses yeux pétillants de malice ou son visage crispé de concentration. Ses lèvres douces, ses mains chaudes, sa force, sa puissance.

Elle ne put empêcher sa main de voler jusqu'au visage du jeune homme. Retraçant le contour de son visage, son nez arlequin, sa mâchoire carrée, ses fines lèvres rose pâles…

Peu à peu ses mains descendirent lentement descendant le long de cou, de la pomme d'Adam. Elle défit lentement les boutons de sa chemise et glissa sa main à l'intérieur. Se délecta de pectoraux fermes, de ses abdo…

- Je t'y prends. A profiter d'un homme qui dort. Grogna-t-il doucement en attrapant sa main sans lui faire mal.

- Cela te dérange ? Demanda-t-elle avec une douceur presque candide.

- Enormément. Tu n'imagine pas la torture que tu me fais subir. Ironisa-t-il.

- J'arrête alors.

- Non. Continue. S'il te plaît. Pria-t-il désespéré de voir ses mains loin de lui.

Elle s'installa un peu plus contre lui. James poussa un soupire de bien-être. Se sentant afin complet avec la femme qu'il aime dans ses bras. Sa petite main continua de caresser doucement son torse jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme à nouveau.

James s'endormit juste après collé à elle.

Il réussi à se réveiller avant que Pomfresh n'arrive. Après un baiser sur le front de sa belle endormie, il quitta l'infirmerie le plus discrètement que possible.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans son appartement, il se rendit compte qu'il était 6h. Les affaires de Lily avait totalement disparut. Il sauta dans la douche et s'habilla, d'une chemise marron foncé et d'un simple jeans accompagné de boots marron clair. Une fois prêt et frais, il entendit son fils se réveiller. Il s'occupa joyeusement d'Harry avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger.

Jay et Maria étaient déjà levés et étaient en train de déjeuner. Il les salua amicalement. Donna le biberon à son fils et se servit un café.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Lily ? Demanda James après quelques minutes de silence avec son « frère ». Je ne veux pas savoir jusqu'où vont ces trahisons, je veux juste savoir ce que tu as fait d'elle ?

- Ces trahisons vont loin, très loin… trop loin... Répondit gravement Jay en repensa à ce qu'il avait découvert.

Il n'arrivait toujours que sa mère ai pu…Les détournements de sa fortune, les amants...Il se reprit et répondit à son frère.

Mais je ne pouvais pas effacer toute sa mémoire, nous concernant… trop compliqué... au moins qu'on veuille la rendre totalement amnésique. J'ai juste effacé de sa mémoire, le fait que nous venions du futur et tout ce qu'elle savait sur les horcruxes. Heureusement pour nous, elle a raconté une bonne partie à Voldemort sauf cette partie là. Nous avons été chanceux.

- Où est-elle ?

- Je l'ai laissé partir. Mais il faut que tu sache. Je lui ai dit qui si je la revois et qu'elle nous pose des problèmes, je la tue. Trancha-il fermement.

James approuva de la tête mais ne dit rien. Se sentant seulement triste de la tournure des événements.

- L'opération Gringotts est maintenue mais on doit absolument savoir comment va Charlie, si elle sera apte pour ce soir.

- Elle s'est réveiller dans la nuit mais elle s'est rendormit rapidement.

- Comm... ? Comment tu sais ça ?

- …

James ne répondit pas mais lui fit un sourire malicieux et amusé.

- T'as passé la nuit à l'infirmerie ? Toute la nuit ? Mais …mais ça veux dire que tu étais là quand… ? S'exclama son jeune frère en montant d'une octave à chaque question.

- Yep. Répondit-t-il tout fier de lui.

Son « frère » piqua un fard et se mis à bafouiller.

- Tu devrais aller chercher Sirius avant qu'il ne s'enfuit de l'infirmerie de lui-même. Tel que je le connais, il doit déjà faire les yeux doux à Poppy.

Le jeune homme décolla de sa chaise et s'enfuis par la sortie. James rigola amusé. Il soupira de bien-être. Avec son fils dans les bras, tétant goulument son biberon du matin, il se dit que finalement la vie n'était pas si mal, elle était même très belle.

Lucius et Severus arriva chacun eux aussi avec leur progéniture. Remus lui portant l'une des filles de Severus. Les quartes hommes discutèrent joyeusement durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à l'arrivé de Lisa et de Sirius et de Jay quelques minutes plus tard. Dès l'instant où les deux hommes passèrent la porte, une ampoule s'alluma dans la tête de James et son sourire se fit espiègle et carnassier. Il regardait Sirius avec insistance.

- Quoi ! Demanda l'intéressé, mal à l'aise d'être regardé comme ça par son meilleur ami.

- Je viens d'avoir une méchante idée. Une très très méchante idée…

OoO

Charlie se réveilla seule à l'infirmerie. Sirius avait disparut. Poppy arriva aussitôt près d'elle.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien. Un léger mal de crâne et mes mouvements sont douloureux mais rien d'insurmontable.

- Tenez. Buvez ça.

Elle but la potion rouge avec une grimace. Elle soupira de lassitude et d'incertitude. Où était James ? Regrettait-t-il ce qui c'est passé dans la nuit ?

Avait-elle mal compris ces intentions ? Allait-il fuir ? Et elle ? Que ressentait-elle pour lui ? L'aimait-elle suffisamment pour s'imaginer un avenir avec lui. Et Lily ? Elle était sa femme après tout et la mère de son fils, allait-il malgré tout lui donner une chance de…

- Il est parti tôt dans la matinée. Lança Poppy en coupant court à ces pensées.

- Quoi ?

- Je l'ai laissé passé la nuit ici car il ne vous gênait pas dans votre sommeil et ainsi je m'assurais également qu'il dorme lui aussi.

- Vous saviez que… ?

- Bien sûr ! Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans mon infirmerie ! Tout comme je sais très bien que Mr Potter N°2 a rendu visite à Mr Black à une heure indue de la nuit et qu'ils se sont permis des choses au sein de mon infirmerie qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à réitéré s'ils ne veulent pas à faire à moi ! S'enflamma l'infirmière.

Charlie retenait son rire. Jay et Sirius ?

- Bon si tout va bien. Je vous libère dans la soirée, interdiction d'utiliser la magie pendant 3 jours. Votre noyau a été grandement endomagé, et vous aurez un trainement contre la douleur et cette pommade à passer sur vos cicatrices. Inutile de vous demander si vous voulez de la main d'œuvre, je suis persuadé que cela ce sera simple à trouver. La taquina L'infirmière alors que les joues de la jeune femme rosirent légèrement.

Durant la matinée, James arriva à grand pas. Il semblait rayonner de bonheur et visiblement de très bonne humeur.

- Salut beauté. Dit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

- Bien. Répondit-elle avec un doux sourire. Qu'es ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur ?

- Plusieurs choses. Harry à fait ces premiers pas. Drago à décidé de tartiner Lucius avec son déjeuné. J'ai divorcé de Lily hier soir. La femme que j'aime me donne une chance de l'aimer comme elle le devrait et Sirius joue ses Drama-Queens en refusant de se déguiser en Bellatrix. Débita-t-il avec un sourire digne d'un gars sous extasie.

- Tu as quoi ? Demanda-t-elle la gorge nouée n'ayant retenue que cette partie.

- Divorcé.

- … C'est bien ce que j'avais compris. Marmonne-t-elle pour elle-même. Mais… Elle s'interrompit et soupira ne sachant plus quoi dire.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si au contraire. Mais…

- Tu as peur de mes attentions ? N'est ce pas ?

- J'avoue. Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne te demande pas d'être une mère pour Harry. Dit-il en se posant sur le lit avec elle, lui attrapant la main. Je te demande juste de prendre en compte que moi, je suis son père et qu'il existe, qu'il est là, présent et qu'il a besoin de moi et pourquoi pas, aura besoin de toi aussi. Je ne vais pas te demander de m'épouser tout de suite. Je veux profiter et aimer passer du temps avec toi. Mais je ne te cache pas que j'ai l'envie de te garder près de moi éternellement et de faire de toi une femme marié. Mais pas tout de suite. On a le temps. Tout le temps du monde. Je t'aime Charlie. J'en ai marre de le cacher et ne pas le dire. Je t'aimais dès le premier regard. Et je t'aime encore plus chaque jour. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Quand tu correspondais avec Vol…Vol… avec Jedusor, j'ai cru mourir de jalousie. Au nouvel an, t'imaginer avec lui, près de lui… Je suis devenu possessif et brutal… j'ai pas su gérer la situation. Je m'en suis tellement voulu. C'est à cet instant que j'ai accepté la vérité. Je t'aimais comme un fou. Complètement et irrévocablement amoureux de toi. Que ça allait bien au-delà de l'attirance physique ou juste du sexe. Non, je me suis rendu compte que je ne suis plus rien sans toi. Sans Harry, sans mon petit, je crois que j'aurai sombré depuis bien longtemps. Toutes ses semaines sans toi, sans un regard de ta part, j'ai cru mourir à petit feu. Je veux juste savoir ce que ressent pour moi ou du moins ce que tu pense de notre situation. Je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau avec un amour sans retour. Parle-moi. Dis-moi. Supplia-t-il les yeux brillant de larmes contenues.

Charlie pleurait depuis longtemps, silencieusement face à la déclaration d'amour de James. Son cœur tambourinait, sa bouche était toute sèche et sa gorge nouée. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait de telle déclaration...Jamais personne ne l'avait aimé comme cela...

- James. Commença-t-elle, la voix encore plus enrouée que d'habitude. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation. D'habitude, je vois un homme, je l'utilise puis je m'en débarrasse. Ça n'allait jamais plus loin que du sexe. Mais avec toi…Tu me fais ressentir des choses que je ne connais pas et qui me font peur…Mais je sais un chose, c'est que Je t'aime. De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Ca j'en suis sûr. lorsque Voldemort t'a visé avec sa baguette, j'ai cru que mon cœur aller disparaitre de ma poitrine. J'ai eu l'impression d'être déjà morte de l'intérieur. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Je ne peux pas voir la vie sans toi. Au jour de l'an, si…si j'ai réagit aussi violement à ton comportement possessif et dominateur, ce n'est pas parce que j'en ai eu peur mais au contraire, il m'a excité comme jamais je n'avais été excité par un homme auparavant. J'ai eu peur des réactions que tu faisais naître en moi. J'avais peur du pouvoir que tu as sur moi. Et j'en ai toujours peur. Je ne veux pas d'un nouveau maître… Mais les mois passées sans toi, à t'éviter ou à t'ignorer m'ont tué à petit feu. Tu fais naître en moi des émotions que je n'avais jamais ressentit auparavant. Alors oui, j'ai peur de toi. Peur que tu veuille un enfant alors que je ne suis pas prête et je ne sais pas si je le serais un jour. J'ai peur que te veuille m'épouser et me faire changer en quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter en couple. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

- Je t'apprendrais. Lança-t-il avec espoir.

- Mais en aura tu la patience ? J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire.

- Charlie. Fais-moi confiance. Je crois même que j'e n'aurai même pas besoin de t'apprendre quoique ce soit. Je sais que ça viendra naturellement. Fais moi confiance et surtout fais toi confiance. Mais on verra ça plus tard. On a le temps de vivre. Maintenant tu veux bien me rendre un petit service ?

- … ?

- Redis-le.

- … ?

- Elle lui fit un doux sourire et s'avança vers lui.

- Je t'aime James Charles Potter.

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire éclatant et happa ses lèvres en un baiser fiévreux. Il avait l'impression que son cœur explosait en un million d'étoile. La langue de la jeune femme bataillait avec la sienne. Il s'entendit pousser un gémissement de pur…

- JAMES POTTER ! Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer ? Laissez ma patiente respirez ! Rugit l'infirmière en arrivant dans la pièce.

- Mais…

- DEHORS !

Le jeune homme détala tout triste sous les hurlements de la dragonne et le rire hystérique de Charlie.

Lorsque James passa l'entrée de leur salle commune, Sirius lui tomba dessus.

- JE TE HAI !

- Oh Siri ! Tu joue ton difficile. Se moqua-t-il doucement.

- Va te faire voir ! Toi et tes idées merdiques !

- Toi qui te demandais ce que cela faisait d'être une femme à part entière… Continua James tout en s'éloignant de son meilleur ami

- JE VAIS TE TUER ! Hurla-t-il en s'élança sur James.

Il fut intercepté par Jay, l'obligea à s'assoir dans un fauteuil et commença à lui masser les épaules dans le but de le détendre.

- Allons Sirius. Bien que se soit amusant de se foutre de ta gueule. Le fait que tu sois de la même famille que Bellatrix augmente le temps de durée du Polynectar. Ce qui augmente nos chances de récupérer la coupe dans son coffre. Charlie sort de l'infirmerie mais elle ne peu pas se servir de sa magie. Tu es le seul qui connait suffisamment Gringotts ainsi que l'étiquette des sang-purs. Tu es notre seul espoir…

Devant tous et à la stupéfaction de tous, ils virent Sirius devenir de la guimauve face aux doigts habile de Jay. De la pâte à modelé dont le survivant en faisait ce qu'il en voulait.

- Mais…mais… Alex…Continua-t-il à argumenté sans motivation.

- Si ça tourne mal et qu'il se fait capturé, on aura du mal à expliquer qu'il vient du futur. Contra-Jay tout en continua à le masser.

- …

- Sirius ?

- D'accord…Bouda-t-il. Mais je veux un petit bisou.

Jay le contourna et abaissa son visage et apposa un petit bisou sur…la joue mal rasé de son ami.

- Eh ! S'outra Sirius sous les rires moqueurs des autres. C'était quoi ça ?

- Le petit bisou que tu as demandé. Répondit Jay taquin.

Sirius agrippa violement sa chemise et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avec férocité. Rapidement les deux hommes oublièrent où ils étaient et leur baiser devint fiévreux et surchauffé. Pris dans leur moment, Jay chevaucha Sirius pour avoir encore plus de l'animagus…

- EH ! Arrêter vos cochonneries devant nous ! Trouvez-vous une chambre ! Gémit Alex

- Tu es jaloux ! Contra Jay en se détachant de Sirius

- Oui ! Alors arrêté d'afficher votre bonheur devant moi.

- D'accord avec lui. Accompagna Remus en ne levant pas son nez de son livre.

- Vous n'êtes que des rabat-joies. Répliqua Sirius en tirant la langue.

- Dégager !

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire et partirent dans la chambre du survivant.

Aussitôt la porte fermée derrière eux, Jay lança un sort de silence et de verrouillage sur la pièce sans baguette et plaqua Sirius contre la porte en bois.

Leur baiser était fiévreux, passionné et enflammé. Il arracha un premier gémissement à Sirius lorsqu'il posa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns. Sirius, agrippa sans hésiter le cul aguicheur de son amant et le plaqua à lui, leur arrachant des gémissements d'extase. Aussitôt les deux hommes entamèrent un léger mouvement de bassin, frottant leurs érections douloureuses l'unes contre l'autre. Sirius, se laissant submerger par la passion et le désir qu'il éprouvait pour son compagnon, il arracha Jay de lui en tirant sur ces cheveux indomptables.

- A genoux. Ordonne-t-il la voix rauque de désir.

Jay se sentit s'embrasé à l'écoute de l'ordre de son amant. Le coté dominateur de Sirius, l'alluma à plus au point et ferait tout pour qu'il continu de lui parler de cette façon. Jay s'exécuta en se léchant les lèvres et entendit impatient le prochain ordre de Sirius, les yeux brillants d'amusement et d'excitation.

L'animagus de son coté, se sentit libre. Il avait toujours eu ce coté dominateur pendant le sexe, cette partie sombre de sa personnalité, mais il avait toujours du la cacher afin de ne pas effrayer ses partenaires. Mais avec Jay, il pouvait enfin laisser libre court à son plaisir. Il était clair que son comportement excité au plus haut point son compagnon. Enfin, il avait trouvé un homme capable de le satisfaire à tous les niveaux. La vision de son amant, a genoux devant lui, les lèvres humides et ses grands yeux vert noircit de désir, le rendit encore plus dur qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Suce la, Jay. Ordonne-t-il en faisant un mouvement de bassin significatif.

Aussitôt, les mains fines et expertes de Jay défère le pantalon de Sirius et libéra sa verge tendus à l'extrême d'un seul coup. Sirius cru que sa tête avait été envahi par un brouillard épais, que son cœur allait exploser. La bouche brulante de Jay venait s'engloutir sa verge. Alternant les va-et-vient lent et rapides, Jay s'appliquait à faire perdre la tête à Sirius. Il cru réussir lorsqu'il se saisit de ces boules et que Sirius émis un grondement puissant venait du fond de sa gorge et agrippa sa chevelures, balança son bassin pour « baiser » littéralement sa bouche. Il sentait Sirius au bord de la jouissance lorsqu'il se dégagea de sa bouche.

- Lève-toi.

Bien qu'un peu déçu de ne pas lui avoir fait perdre le contrôle, il obéit rapidement. Sirius décida de le déshabiller. Rapidement sa chemise vola à travers la pièce puis son pantalon et rapidement le reste de ses vêtements n'était qu'un pâle souvenir.

Entièrement nu devant son amant, Jay ne se sentait pas vulnérable mais apprécié et désiré. Sirius le regardait de partout, les yeux noirs de désir, et lentement les mains de l'animagus retracèrent les différentes cicatrices qu'il possédait. Les mains, puis les lèvres et après la langue, Sirius s'amusait à cartographié le moindre grain de peau de son corps, le laissant alanguit et haletant.

- Sirius… Pleura-t-il lamentablement.

- Désireux de quelque choses mon amour ?

- Toi…J'en peux plus…Je te veux en moi…

- La patience est une vertu.

- Eh bien, je ne suis pas vertueux et si tu ne me prends pas dans les minutes qui suivent, que te jure qu'…

Jay ne termina pas sa phrase. Sirius plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes avec violence. Son baiser était dominateur, impétueux, ne laissant aucune chance à Jay de prendre le contrôle.

- Allonge-toi. Sur le ventre. Dit-il d'une voix enroué.

Jay s'allongea presque dans un état second, l'esprit embuée de plaisir et de besoin. Son corps tremblait de façon incontrôlable. Il fallait que Sirius fasse quelque chose pour le soulager de cette tension.

Sirius en profita pour finir de se déshabiller. Il s'approcha lentement de Jay. Se délecta de la vision qu'il lui offrait. La pression dans son bas ventre était retombait mais il avait vraiment hâte de profiter pleinement de ce corps si magnifique, pleinement offert. Mais il découvrirait le corps de son amant, une autre fois. Là il avait trop attendu pour être patient et doux. Et n'avait qu'une seule pensées et envie, le posséder et faire hurler son compagnon de plaisir. Il monta à califourchon sur Jay, sa verge juste au niveau de ses fesses fermes. Il laissa trainait des mains le longs du dos puis les hanches pour enfin arriver aux son de son cul.

Il se pencha pour siffler à l'oreille de Jay, haletant et quémandeur.

- Je ne serais pas doux…Il incéra un premier doigt qui fit gémir Jay de bonheur. Je vais te prendre... te posséder si fort, si profondément…Je vais te faire hurler…

- Oui…oui…Hurla Jay alors que Sirius était calme et maîtrisé.

- Tu es à moi…

- Sirius…plaida Jay Incapable de se contenir à la sensation des 3 doigts de Sirius qui le préparé. S'il te plaît…

- S'il te plaît quoi ?...Dit moi…

- Prends-moi ! Par pitié ! Sirius, prends moi ! Cria-t-il en balançant sa tête de droite à gauche complètement fou de besoin, d'attendre

- Avec plaisir. Grogna-t-il en mordant l'épaule de Jay.

Il pénétra malgré tout Jay d'une lenteur insupportable. Les faisant gémir tout les deux.

- Tu es si serré mon amour.

- Plus…Plus Sirius…

Suivant les désirs de son amant, Sirius claqua fort dans son amant. Incapable de contrôler la passion et le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir, mais il voulait que Jay vienne en même temps que lui. Ce qu'il ne devrait pas prendre énormément de temps vu son état lamentable et les gémissements qu'il poussait. Sirius changea légèrement son angle de pénétration et tapa enfin sa prostate. Jay hurla, les yeux écarquillé de sa réaction et du plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir.

- Là Siri… ! Refais-le ! Encore ! Encore !

Sirius se saisit de la verge de son amant callant ses mouvements de mains à ces coups de reins.

- Viens mon amour…Viens avec moi…Maintenant !

Chacun hurla le prénom de l'autre. Jay se raidit sous le corps de Sirius. Son corps mince arquait dans la jouissance. Sirius lui rejeta sa tête en arrière, en hurlant le nom de Jay en un grognement. Complètement perdu dans l'extase, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait du laisser la trace de ses mains sur les hanches de son amant.

Ils s'effondrèrent en un amas de jambes et de bras, complètement essouflés de leurs ébats.

- Wouaw. Dit Jay après quelques minutes de silence.

- Ouais. Wouaw. Confirma Sirius.

- C'est la meilleure bai…Jay s'arrêta brusquement se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire.

- Meilleure baise ? C'est ça que tu allais dire ? Demanda Sirius

Jay ferma les yeux et rougit de honte.

- Oui. Souffla-t-il.

- Alors je crois que c'est le bon terme pour ce que nous venons de partager. Et surtout ma façon de me comporter. Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour.

- Peut-être mais moi, j'ai adoré.

- Vraiment ?

- Si sexy… Si excitant…Si bandant.

- Continue…Murmura Sirius, les yeux fermés, passablement excité parce les paroles de Jay.

- Le goût de ta queue sur ma langue…continua donc Jay amusé par la réaction de son amant, déjà près pour un second round, se touchant lui-même attisant son amant que suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Tes mains sur mon corps…Tes grognements, tes yeux si intenses…Et tu deviens autoritaire….lorsque tu me domine… Que tu fais de moi ce que tu veux… Je pourrais venir sans que tu me touche.

- Je ne te le conseille pas. Rugit-il en se lançant sur lui faisant éclater de rire son amant. .

Rapidement les rires et les taquineries firent placent aux cris et aux gémissements…Plusieurs fois dans la journée. Vive les sorts de silence !


End file.
